The Supernaturals
by super maria
Summary: When the characters from Smash go to Spain, their own secrets are revealed to them. They all have different ideas on how to use them, which tears them apart. But how can they cope with so many other things on their minds?
1. Problems

Mario leaned back on his old armchair that rocked back and forth and discussed with Bowser if he was annoying Princess Peach too much. Mario smoked his pipe and said, "Bowser, cough, do you think Peach despises me."

"No. I think that I hate you and when did you buy this castle with a pool out back that has a sign that says 'No Luigi's'? And why is Luigi jumping into that pool at this very moment?" Bowser asked.

Mario said, "WHAAAAT?" and ran outside towards the pool.

Bowser sniggered and thought, _Can't believe he fell for that one_, but immediately went quiet as Princess Peach walked into the room.

Princess Peach stared at him intently, searching him for answers. He felt sure she was reading his thoughts, diving into his memories and stealing them from him.

She finally said, "Where is he…" It was not a question but a command. Her voice was not high and sweet as usual, but low and evil as if she had been possessed by a demon. Her eyes burned with fire and she stared into Bowser's soul.

Before Bowser fainted from the shock she sharply said, "Outside? The pool?" Then she was gone.

Bowser sighed with relief. Princess Peach had never been like this, not until a few weeks ago when Mario had spent all this money on things he couldn't afford. When Peach asked where he had got the money, Mario wouldn't answer her.

Bowser was sure he had stolen the money, not from Peach herself, but from a bank. He must be too ashamed and poor to tell her.

But now that he had a castle of his own, things must be explained. When Mario had decided to become Bowser's friend things went from bad to incredibly, terribly, far more than bad, worse.

Of course, Mario would never tell her so eventually someone would have to find out and explain before her temper got the better of her and she did something. Something had to be done but as Bowser glanced out the window and saw Mario coolly explaining his way out of her way he sighed again, but this time not with relief.

He wished he could be a better friend to Mario and tell him that he must explain everything to Peach. Maybe that was what Peach was so angry about, him being Mario's friend. Too much needed to be answered and there was too little time. He felt like he was shrinking away into a world of questions but no answers, possibilities with no end and before he forgot where he was, Luigi entered the room.

"Hey, Bowser. What's going on and when did Mario get this castle," Luigi said. Bowser could have sworn that Luigi was starting to sweat in the air-conditioned room.

"I don't know… It's a sleepover. Want to stay?" Bowser lied.

"Sure… Isn't that dangerous- oh, wait I didn't mean that. I meant to say, who's staying over?" Luigi mumbled but as he looked out the window and saw Peach's angry face he said, "Oh, Donkey Kong."

"No, actually. Some of my friends," Bowser said and Luigi frowned.

"Oh… that's… unusual," Luigi said, slowly, and then saw Princess Peach heading back inside. Mario looked in through the window, saw Luigi and angrily stormed after Peach. When they entered the room, Luigi and Bowser were quiet.

Mario said, angrily, "Why did you lie to me, Bowser?"

"Well, he's obviously fed up with your annoyingness!" Peach shouted.

"Oh, and you're not annoying?" Mario shouted in reply.

Peach gasped. "What!"

"Yes, that's right, Princess. Your maddening anger problems-" Mario almost completed.

"Anger problems? Caused by your annoyingness!" Peach practically screeched.

"Well, excuse me, princess!" Mario mocked. They stared at one another, fire burning in their eyes.

Luigi screamed, "No! Don't do it, Mario! She doesn't deserve it!" "What? Peach is going to own Mario," Bowser said.

Suddenly, silence crawled in and everyone believed there was going to be an explosion.

But then a head popped around the door. It was Link. He fully entered the room followed by Zelda and Ganondorf wearing a sombrero.

"Take that sombrero off. You're in my castle now," Mario said. Ganondorf laughed a friendly laugh and everyone trusted him in a moment.

Zelda stared off into the distance with no-one caring about her. She almost stumbled over Mario's armchair.

After that she focused on what was ahead. She finally collapsed onto a couch. By then, everyone was staring at her, wondering what was wrong with her.

Link realized that everyone was looking at her and said, "She's always like this."

"Really?" Luigi said, raising an eyebrow, which no-one had ever seen him do before and everyone was stunned.

Eventually, everyone settled down in the room. Luigi said, "Come on! We're having a sleepover, let's have some fun. So, who's coming over?" Peach glared at Mario and Mario glared at Bowser who shrugged.

Mario sighed and said, "Sure, we can have a sleepover, but if you break something than I'll sue you. I'm going to call DK." Mario reached for the phone but Peach stopped him, saying with only a tiny bit of anger in her voice, "No."

"I'm going to sleep," Mario said and he left the room.

Bowser picked up one of many phones in Mario's castle and called over some of his friends.

In turn, so did Ganon, Luigi and Zelda while Princess Peach sat in the corner.

When everyone finally arrived it was raining heavily and it was quite late. Everyone was talking and upstairs, Mario was getting a headache.

"I'm going go on a holiday," Mario said.

"That's a great idea!" Bowser said.

Mario, having no idea that Bowser had been there most of the time, jumped up with surprise. "You know, I could come with you!"

Mario shrunk into his bed and curled up as small as he could be to get away from Bowser. "Hey, I know! We could invite everyone to go on the vacation!" Bowser squealed with joy.

Mario screamed, "**SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!**"

Bowser was silent for about a nano-second. "Well, money is no problem. You've tons of it so what do you care. I'm gonna go and invite them all right now!"

There is no stopping Bowser, Mario thought and drifted off to sleep soon to be awoken by the screams and cheers of everyone downstairs.

Mario's bedroom door opened and Mario opened one eye. Peach had come in.

Mario pretended to sleep but Princess Peach just whacked him with his own personal frying pan. "We're just going on vacation," Mario said weakly.


	2. Flying High

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Bowser, Wario, Link, Princess Zelda, Ganondorf, Pit, Kirby, King Dedede, Pokémon trainer, Lucario, Mr. Game and Watch and Sonic headed for the airport the next day.

"18 tickets to Italy," Mario requested.

"Make it Spain," Luigi said.

"No. We're going to Italy," Mario said.

"We should go to a place where we don't speak the language. Spain," Luigi whined.

"Hey! It's my vacation so I choose where we go," Mario growled.

"Don't worry. I brought along a Spanish dictionary," Luigi said.

"You were planning this all along," Mario said and then sighed, defeated. "18 tickets to Spain."

He then called Olimar and asked, "Do you want to go to Spain, right now?"

Olimar was overjoyed and rushed to the airport.

He actually had been planning a way to escape the wrath of his pikmin, who wanted to eat him, but unfortunately, they found out.

Zelda called Marth and Ike and told them, "We've got two more tickets to Spain so if you'd like to come, come quick."

There was a surprising turn of events here, at least for Zelda.

Marth had answered the phone and Zelda had expected him to invite Ike, as she had suggested, but he instead told Roy about it.

Ike was at the time playing 'Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time' because he'd been suggested to play all Zelda games by an anonymous person, who'd actually been Zelda.

She secretly loved Ike very much and was so sad to see that Marth had brought Roy that she cried.

Roy was insulted.

"Olimar's been eaten…" Mario said, after a phone call from the airport security.

Zelda felt a glimmer of hope, rising in her, but before she could run to the phone and call Ike, Pit called Falco.

"Falco, we've got a free ticket to Spain. Want to come?" Pit asked.

Falco, like Olimar, was overjoyed to come, as he wanted to escape the wrath of Fox, so rushed to the airport.

That is the reason why Zelda hated Pit from that day on.

As they boarded the airplane, they discovered that Falco was late.

As they were about to close the doors, Falco rushed down the hallway, chased by Fox.

Mario and Pit grabbed Falco, as Fox grabbed Falco as well.

Falco was almost torn apart, but Zelda threw her chain out (Sheik's chain) and Falco realized he had a choice to make.

Grab the chain and suffer the pain.

Get eaten by Fox.

Falco grabbed the chain and Zelda was tempted to let go and call Ike, but the kindness in her heart would not allow this.

She would have to wait until they got to Spain and then she'd call Ike so he'd know where they were.

"I'll get you one day, Falco," Fox said, as Falco entered the airplane and they closed the door.

"One day," Fox repeated.

Everyone sat down in their seats and finally relaxed.

"I heard that they're giving you a special meal, Mario," Luigi said.

"What is it?" Mario said, getting excited.

"Mushroom soup! Ha, ha, ha!" Luigi laughed.

"I can't wait until you run out of stupid mushroom jokes that are the opposite of funny," Mario murmured.

"Is he 'annoying' you, Mario?" Peach mocked. "Is he making you 'annoyed'?"

Mario felt like he was going to erupt with anger and when Luigi realized this, he said, "Uh… Peach, shut up."

"No! I have to ask him! Mario! Where'd did you get the money to buy that castle?" Peach shouted.

Mario's face was getting redder and redder as he got angrier.

"Well?" Peach asked, anger rushing through her veins as well.

"I-" Mario began.

"Don't tell her!" Luigi said, covering Mario's mouth.

He then covered Peach's mouth too, so she couldn't encourage Mario's anger.

Mario and Peach glared at each other.

"What an uncomfortable moment," Bowser said to Luigi.

By now, EVERYONE was staring at them.

EVERYONE.

Bowser repeated his words, "What an uncomfortable moment."

After awhile, they had settled down and the plane took off.

Zelda was forced to turn off her cell phone at the time, just as Ike called her.

How sad…

Ike was calling to tell her that he knew she was the one who suggested the games, although that was all, so it wasn't important.

Somehow, Marth had managed to not turn off his cell phone and Ike called him.

"Where are you?" Ike asked.

"On a plane to Spain with Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Pit, Kirby, King Dedede, Falco, Pokémon trainer, Lucario, Roy, Mr. Game and Watch and Sonic," Marth answered.

"To Spain? Why couldn't I come?" Ike asked.

"They didn't get enough tickets," Marth said and then whispered, "Although, Zelda did want you to come."

Ike was sad and wondered why Zelda hadn't answered her phone.

"I called Zelda but she didn't answer. Why?" Ike asked.

"We're taking off so she had to turn off her cell phone," Marth explained.

"Then how come you're talking to me?" Ike asked.

"Hey, I'm Marth! I can get away with things!" Marth said and hung up.

"You may have wanted to talk to Ike, but I don't really think so," Marth said to Zelda.

"You were talking to Ike? Wait, how come you didn't have to turn off your cell phone?" Zelda asked.

"Hey, I'm Marth! I can get away with things!" Marth shouted.

On the other side of Zelda was Link who said, "Hi, Zelda," when she looked.

_Loser_, Zelda thought and then she stared off into the distance, wondering how long it would take to get to Spain.

They were finally on their way to Spain!

Zelda was allowed to take out her cell phone and call Ike, while everyone took out their cell phones to play games.

Everyone somehow got an online pacman game and all played against each other.

What the?!

Anyway, Zelda and Ike's conversation went something like this.

"I really thought Marth was going to invite you," Zelda said.

"Doesn't matter. I don't like Spain," Ike said.

Zelda didn't really believe this but once Ike had gone to Spain and was mugged.

He had to stay there for a year until Marth finally came.

That is why Ike hates Marth.

I mean, a year!

"Well, I found out that you were the one who told me to play the Legend Of Zelda games," Ike said.

"Oh! So, you know. How'd you find out?" Zelda asked.

"You're not as great as you think you are at leaving anonymous messages. I just clicked on the message and it brought me to your page," Ike explained.

Zelda was embarrassed but then Link said, "What are you talking about?"

"Link's being annoying. Just wait a second," Zelda said and then said to Link, "Shut up! I'm trying to talk to Ike!"

Link was much sadder because to his left was Ganondorf, wearing his sombrero.

Zelda started to talk to Ike again but then realized that he'd hung up.

Zelda was also frustrated to see that Roy was talking to him.

Zelda started to play pacman online.

A stewardess came up to Ganondorf and said, "Sir, several people have complained about your hat. Could you please take it off?"

Ganondorf looked at Link and knew by the expression on Link's face to say, "Those 'several people' were all this one man."

"Well, this man would like you to take your hat off," the stewardess corrected herself.

Ganondorf laughed a friendly laugh and the stewardess trusted him in a moment.

Link rolled his eyes as once again, Ganondorf got away with something.

Kirby sighed as he turned his cell phone off.

King Dedede looked at him and asked, "Why aren't you playing Pacman?"

"Because it sucks. I'd rather eat something," Kirby said.

King Dedede chuckled, as this was what Kirby normally wanted to do.

Kirby waited until the stewardess came by with food and ate everything on the trolley.

It turned out that only plates were there, from the remains of other people's meals.

Kirby was furious, as it seemed that everyone else had eaten something, even King Dedede was eating something, unlike a moment before.

Kirby asked, "Where'd you get that food?"

"Well, where did I get this cell phone?" King Dedede said and then pointed at the seat in front of him.

Kirby checked who was sitting in that seat and it was Roy.

He had been talking to Ike about Zelda when King Dedede had stolen his cell phone.

What about Zelda?

That'll have to wait.

When Roy had finally preoccupied himself with something else, eating lunch, King Dedede had stolen that too.

Roy was now grumbling to Lucario about what he'd been doing before Marth had taken him to the airport.

"I was watching out my window for birds when suddenly, Falco swooped in," Roy said.

"Well, I needed a break from Fox's torture," Falco explained.

"Anyway, we got to talking and it turns out, we've got nothing in common," Roy said. "Then Marth came in and Falco flew off."

"Soon, I received a phone call from my friend, Pit, to come with you," Falco said.

"Doesn't sound like what you were doing, but rather what you and Falco were doing," Lucario said and then yawned, resting his head back, to sleep.

Wario wolfed down Pokémon trainer's lunch and said, while licking his lips, "Thanks, Red!"

"I didn't like the pudding, anyway…" Pokémon trainer said but Wario argued, "There's no way that was pudding. It's only lunch."

Ike was just reminding Roy to not always call him at any time because it might be the middle of the day for him, there but it could be the middle of the night for him.

He then hung up.

Zelda immediately called Ike again and was surprised that she had to wait ten minutes before he answered.

"Hello?" Ike said.

"Hi, it's Zelda again," Zelda said.

Ike sighed and asked, "What do you want?"

"Uh… well… I just wanted to say… can I call you at any time when I'm in Spain?" Zelda asked, not knowing what else to say.

Ike said the same thing he'd said to Roy, but Zelda hadn't known this and thought that Ike was being nice to her.

He hung up.

"Next time, I'm not answering the phone," Ike said to himself.

Lucario asked the stewardess, who'd talked to Ganondorf and who'd brought the food trolley around Kirby's seat, how much longer it would be before they got to Spain.

He was surprised to hear that they were already there and ran to a window to see if it was true.

He saw the airport and noticed that people were leaving.

_I thought you had to sit down while the plane was landing_, Lucario thought.

But everyone got off all the same and started the long journey out of the airport.


	3. Where Are Your Manners?

As they all got off the plane, Zelda wondered what Ike really thought of her, when she saw Link struggling for Ganondorf's sombrero again.

This time he was trying to tear it off his head but Zelda just sighed.

When they arrived at some seats, which most of them sat down in, Marth came over and laughed at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf was surprised and let go of the hat. Link was surprised by Ganondorf's sudden change in actions and he fell backwards, pushing Zelda.

"What was that for?!" Zelda screamed. "Um… sorry," Link said, who was truly embarrassed as Ganondorf swiped his hat back.

_I have once again failed to get your stupid hat off, Ganondorf, but I'll soon it shall be mine_, Link thought.

Mario stretched but then noticed Peach glaring at him, and snorted, disgustingly. "Ugh!" Peach exclaimed, while Luigi sighed.

Bowser was playing cards with Pokémon trainer, who'd taken some Pokémon cards along for the trip. Wario broke up the mess by guffawing at Bowser's cards, as Pokémon trainer polished a poke ball.

Bowser slammed his cards down and muttered to Wario, "Shut up." Wario just laughed again and walked over to Sonic.

Marth had just laughed at Ganondorf and was walking over to where Roy was sitting.

Roy, who saw this as a chance to annoy Marth, stretched his legs across the remaining seats, making Marth think, _maybe I should've invited Ike_…

"I'm going to go buy some stuff in the shops," Zelda said, who was actually going to go and write in her diary. Link, who wanted to spend more time with Zelda, (why, I'm not telling) said, "Me, too!"

He walked to a shop with Zelda but when they got there Zelda grabbed Link by the scruff of his collar and said through gritted teeth, "You better bloody leave me alone, Link because you are starting to really piss me off…"

When Link fell to the ground thinking, _Zelda's stronger then she looks_, he said, "Where are your manners, Princess?"

Zelda laughed and walked into a corner, to write in her diary.

Pit rushed over, passed Link and ran into the shop.

"So many things! So many things! What to choose? What to buy?" Pit said, whirling around and around.

Falco sighed and said to Sonic, "It's moments like these, I'm ashamed he's my friend." Sonic nodded and Pokémon trainer agreed.

Luigi said to Mario, "Um… Mario? I have a matter of urgency to discuss with you," and lead him away from Peach. Once again, I cannot reveal what they were talking about, yet.

Peach was displeased. She was sure that Luigi knew how Mario had got the money but she couldn't go up to him and ask. He'd simply be a puppet to Mario.

Link looked over at the scene and thought, _two princesses out of character_.

If someone had heard his thoughts (which someone did, he, he. Little joke that you'll understand later), they would probably tell Zelda and she'd beat up Link. But seriously, no one told Zelda.

Peach leaned back in her chair, finally relaxing, only to find Pokémon trainer sitting beside her.

"Hey," she said, throwing her arm in the air as a gesture to hello. "Hello," he said back, with a huge grin on his face.

"What's with the smile?" she commanded. "I just feel happy today," he said.

"But only moments ago, you were miserable," Peach said. "You were watching me? Um… well… anyway, I guess when I'm around you, I act differently," he said.

Peach mumbled, incoherently as Pokémon trainer blushed. "Stop smiling, you dork," Peach muttered, but Pokémon trainer just smiled more.

Peach sighed as Mario and Luigi returned. "Looks like someone's got a crush on you, Peach," Luigi whispered to Peach.

Peach was glad that he hadn't said it loud enough for Mario to hear, but was still frustrated. "Shut up. I have a choice in life, whether you like it or not," Peach scowled, but only loud enough for Luigi to hear.

"Only pointing out that Pokémon trainer's staring at you," Luigi said. "I have an actual name," he began but was ignored.

Mario muttered, "Get out of the Mushroom Kingdom section, you Pokémon fan." Peach decided to defend him, much to her dismay when Luigi sniggered.

She said, "Hey! He can stay as long as he likes!" When Pokémon trainer blushed even more, Peach said, "On second thoughts, get out of here."

Pokémon trainer (I'll call him Red) felt disregarded and left to join Lucario who moaned, "Chicken." "Peach," Red moaned.

"You want to eat a peach?" Lucario asked, disbelievingly. "Um… no. Do you want to eat Falco?" Red asked. Lucario and Red stared at each other and shrugged.

Pit bought two of everything in the shop and walked out, almost couldn't see from the tower of things he was holding.

"Hey, Pit. Watch where you're going," Link said, just as Pit bashed into a chair.

Pit quickly picked everything without the help of Link who was currently staring at Zelda. Pit carried everything back to his seat, only to meet with Sonic who was SO annoying, that Pit fell asleep.

Marth was sitting on the ground, talking to Roy, who was thinking about the time he'd talked to Ike about Zelda (conversation shall be revealed soon) and did not notice Marth talking.

"How long is it going to take to get out of this airport! Well, maybe…" Marth said and then looked at Roy with questioning eyes.

"Uh… what?" Roy asked. "HOW LONG IS IT GOING TO TAKE TO GET OUT OF THIS AIRPORT?" Marth screamed.

"Well, Mr. Game and Watch is over there, getting us loads of cars, Kirby and Wario are converting their money and Falco is just confirming where we'll be staying. Plus, outside, King Dedede is waving at us to come," Roy said.

"Oh, that's good," Marth said and waited even longer. Roy once again remembered his conversation with Ike about Zelda and- but before he could finish, Pit came over and told them to hurry up.

"The bus is waiting outside!" Pit said, urgently. "Where's all the stuff you bought?" Roy asked. "I shoved into a few empty suitcases," Pit said.

_A few_?! Roy thought. "Filled to the brim!" Pit said, delighted but his comment made Roy even more confused.

"Here's the money, now exchange it," Wario ordered. The man behind the counter exchanged the money, while Kirby searched through his wallet.

"Hurry it up, we got to get going," Wario spluttered. "Where are your manners, Wario?" Kirby asked. "What manners?" Wario said, in a annoying voice.

Kirby sighed and exchanged his money, before Wario rushed out the door, dragging Kirby along.

They all squashed their luggage into the compartment where you put your luggage, they all squashed into the bus and made their way to the hotel they'd be staying in.

Mario was paying for it all.

Zelda sat down at a window seat and stared out the window.

As the view flashed by, Link sat down next to her. Link knew that this would not have minded Zelda because firstly, who else would sit next to Zelda and secondly, it was expected.

"Hi, Zelda," Link said, in the same shy voice as the first time. "Hey," Zelda said, thinking about Ike.

He leaned back in his seat, just as he heard a whisper from the seat behind. It had said, "Hey, Link. Can I sit next to Zelda?"

"Who're you?" Link asked, only to turn around and see Roy. "Oh, Roy. Hey, wait. Why do you want to sit next to Zelda?" Link whispered back.

"Ike," Roy mumbled. Link did not really understand this but got up all the same.

Zelda turned around and was surprised to see Roy instead of Link. Because of this, she acted a lot nicer, which disappointed Link, who was watching them.

"Hey, Roy!" Zelda said. "Hi, Zelda," Roy said in response. "Hey, everyone," Marth moaned who could hear the conversation and had to suffer by sitting next to Link.

"Um… I'm curious, Roy. What were you and Ike talking about when he hung up on me?" Zelda asked, as Link prepared for the worst.

"It's private. Ike wouldn't want you to know," Roy lied and Zelda imagined they were talking about her.

Even though they had been, it was not in the way Zelda had thought.

Link shrunk back into the shadows at these words and Marth said, "You'll get used to it." "Huh?" Link asked, but Marth said no more.

Zelda was being misguided, as was Link but Roy knew exactly what he was talking about.

"So, um… what did Ike talk to you about?" Roy asked (for a secret purpose). "Oh, he just… found out that I'd requested for him to play some games, nothing else," Zelda said.

"Okay. So, what was your reason to go to Spain?" Roy asked. Zelda thought about the question and then answered, "An opportunity to do something different in my repetitive life. What about you?"

"Marth could've asked Ike but he asked me so I went," Roy answered but as soon as she heard the words 'could've asked Ike' she started crying.

"I came because-" Link began but Roy glared at him. Link felt like something horrifyingly massive was going on, one long road that had so many twists and turns that he wondered why he'd ever let Roy take his seat.

Marth chuckled and Link looked at him to see him using his cell phone. He was apparently texting to someone and then out of the blue, there was an eruption of laughter from the other end of the bus.

Everyone stared and saw Falco laughing like mad. Pit leaned over and saw what was on the screen of his phone. He started laughing too.

Marth sniggered as more and more people crowded around them, trying to read it. Soon everyone was laughing.

Except for Zelda who was still crying. The bus driver screamed, "Shut up and sit in your seats!"

People went quiet and Link finally got a chance to look at the text. niaga, adleZ fo tnorf ni flesmih fo loof a ekam ot gnoig s'yoR, the text read. Link was confused.

_How did everyone else understand it?_ he thought. "Read it backwards," Marth whispered to him. After some trouble, Link finally got it right.

Link was still confused but not as much as before. He only knew that he had to get back in his seat.

"Uh… Zelda? Can I sit next to you?" Link asked. "Hey, you've already given up your seat. Anyway, I'm talking to Roy," Zelda said, who seemed to have wiped all her tears away.

"Well, you leave me with one choice," Link said, taking out his cell phone.

"Hello, Ike!" Link said, who had called Ike. Zelda was now desperate.

"Uh… Roy? Get out of that seat," Zelda said. Roy almost said, "Where are your manners, Princess," but thought it would be annoying to hear it twice in one day, so he just got up and sat in his previous seat.

Before Zelda could grab Link's cell phone, Ike answered, "WHY ARE YOU WAKING ME UP AT THIS TIME OF DAY!?"

"Uh… it's urgent," Link whimpered.

"WHAT IS IT?" Ike asked.

"Um… Zelda has to talk to you or I won't be able to sit next to her," Link said but before he could add the part about Roy, Ike responded.

"THAT IS THE MOST UNIMPORTANT THING I'VE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE!" Ike screamed and slammed the phone down.

He had been secretly playing 'Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time,' not sleeping, but he didn't want to be bothered.

Zelda started crying again and Link had no way of comforting her. Peach realized this and was so sick of it that she came over, threw Link out of his seat and started talking to Zelda.

Apparently, only she could help. Link felt useless and sat in Peach's previous seat, next to Ganondorf, to his dismay.

Ganondorf showed off his hat, as others applauded, in their heads. Link sighed and hoped that Peach would be done quickly, so he could escape Ganondorf's torment.

"So, Ike?" Peach asked, obviously meaning, so, you like Ike?

"…Yeah," Zelda murmured.

"And since he didn't come on the trip or he's ignoring you, you feel bad?" Peach asked, although she seemed to be asking questions she already knew the answers to.

"…Yeah," Zelda murmured again.

"And Link's being annoying?" Peach asked.

"……Yeah," Zelda murmured again.

Link was furious but was also a tiny bit glad that she hesitated longer before she answered.

Ganondorf then whispered into Link's ear, to annoy him, "Link likes Zelda." "And what is that supposed to prove?" Link asked.

"Well, usually people try to deny it and it gets funnier and then the victim starts blushing and you laugh forever… and a day," Ganondorf explained.

"I know that but I thought everyone knew that I liked Zelda?" Link said.

"Except for Zelda herself. Even Peach, who's talking to her now, knows," Ganondorf said.

Lucario leaned forward and said, "SHUT UP!" Zelda and Peach glanced over and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Link shrugged, Ganondorf laughed and Lucario groaned. Peach shrugged and continued talking.

Marth got so sick of hearing people babble that he was preparing to smash the window.

"Hey, Marth! What are you doing?" Roy asked.

**_SMASH!_**

Marth tried to jump out, but the bus driver stopped the bus and told them to get off. Mario had to pay for the broken window and after two minutes of walking, they arrived at their hotel.

They finally got a good look around them, noticing that everything was in Spanish.

"I knew we should've gone to Italy," Mario grumbled.

"Don't worry. With my trusty Span-" Luigi began, but as he took the book out he realized it was not the right one.

Mario was laughing and he said, "I swapped you Spanish dictionary for a Mario comic!"

Luigi growled and then punched Mario in the face.

Before Mario got up to continue the fight, Link stepped in.

"Stop! Why are you fighting? You're acting like Mario!" Link said.

Luigi calmed down but then all of a sudden, he punched Link's nose, breaking it.

Everyone stepped back except for Pit.

Pit screamed as Luigi snarled and lunged towards him.

He pummeled Pit until he was bleeding all over and then stood up, looking for his next victim.

He started to attack Peach, but she grabbed his fist before it collided and slapped him.

"Snap out of it, Luigi!" Peach growled and Luigi looked as if he was going to bite her head off.

But he then fainted and fell to the ground.

Everyone looked at Mario, who was now just a bundle of overalls and a cap. They then looked at Luigi and saw a gooey, disgusting, clear, bluish, slimy thing crawling from Luigi to Mario's clothes.

After a moment, Mario was standing before them and he said, "You've seen it for yourselves so I'll explain it while Luigi's unconscious."


	4. Discoveries Are Made

"I've been like this since birth," Mario said. "I can take over another conscious body for as long as I like. Luigi knew this and didn't want anyone to know, for my sake," Mario completed.

"So, are you some kind of superhero?" Falco asked. "What? No! I just have a supernatural power that you don't understand, obviously," Mario said.

"I wonder if anyone else here has powers," Bowser said, casually glancing at Peach.

"It's possible. Well, thanks for telling us Mario, but we still will treat you the same. Anyway, we've got to get settled in the hotel and the many rooms that we've booked," Zelda said as they all rushed inside with Luigi.

"Wow! So this is the huge group I heard was coming," the receptionist said. She called in someone else and took six keys off the wall.

She handed them to the new arrival who guided them to their rooms.

"They're all near each other so you don't have to worry about that," the person said and then left for them to decide where they'd be sleeping.

"Well, there's 18 of us and there are 6 rooms so three of us in a room, okay," Bowser said. They split into groups.

Bowser was with Mario, his friend, and they were carrying Luigi as they entered their room.

Bowser still wanted to know whether or not Mario had robbed a bank, with his powers or not but he couldn't dive into the matter, head-first.

Link, Zelda and Ganondorf stuck together, as always. And the list went on; binding friends together and… uh… total strangers together.

They all entered their rooms and unpacked several things. Lucario was intrigued by Mario's powers and wondered if anyone else had them.

He decided to watch people very closely over the next few days.

The next day, when most people were having breakfast, Pit came in.

"We're going out to look at some touristic places," Pit said, accompanied by Falco and Mr. Game and Watch. Pit was the **exact** meaning of _tourist_.

Anyway, they all left and Sonic entered their rooms, doing what? Well, he was cleaning up the messes that they had already made.

"Man, what am I eating?" Mario asked, staring at the divine meal he was eating. "Uh… I think Sonic made it," Link said, being honest.

"Well, it's delicious!" Mario said, savoring the taste in his mouth. "And what about when I cook for you? You just throw it back in my face. Literally," Peach said, rage building up in her.

"And I've got written proof from almost everyone in here that my food is around 8 stars out of 10!" Peach shouted, embarrassing everyone in the room.

"Well, I'm sorry if I rejected your 'good food' but right now, I'd rather eat Sonic's cooking!" Mario shouted.

Peach almost exploded with rage but just left the hotel. Lucario wrote down everything action, word and emotion that was going through anyone involved.

He had to get as much information as he could. "At least Pit, Falco and Mr. Game and Watch weren't here to suffer Peach's wrath," Red said.

Everyone settled down after Peach left and Luigi woke up, who'd been sleeping all through yesterday.

"What happened to me?" he asked. "I 'used' my power on you and then I told everyone about it," Mario explained, who was playing SSBM.

Next to Mario, Bowser was sitting, playing against him. Mario was playing as Fox and was losing terribly to Bowser, who was playing as Pichu. Ha!

"What!?" Luigi screeched. Mario looked behind him and saw Luigi's stunned expression. Bowser took this moment to finish the match, four-stocking Mario.

"It was my secret! I have the right to reveal it!" Mario shouted.

"Shut up, you guys! We don't want another fight!" Lucario shouted, who'd been studying Luigi, to see if he had any powers like his brother.

He had finally decided that it would be a very difficult task and teamed up with King Dedede to discover whether he had any powers.

"Fine. But I'll beat you next time, Bowser," Mario growled. "Yeah, right!" Luigi chuckled.

To their left, Zelda and Marth were playing SSBB as themselves. Marth had the advantage for being a higher tier but he'd accidentally fallen off the stage twice.

It was going to be a close match if Link hadn't been watching the entire time, cheering like an idiot. "Go, Zelda!" he shouted.

Luigi was getting more and more furious with him until he threw a Spanish dictionary at him.

While Link was rubbing his head, Luigi ran and picked up the dictionary, not believing his luck.

Lucario was at that moment testing King Dedede. He was doing anything in his power to accomplish the tasks that Lucario had set up for him.

_Maybe this was just some crazy dream that I came up with to pass the time,_ Lucario thought as King Dedede completed another task. _Maybe because Mario, one of the normal ones, had a power, I was jealous and wanted to be like him. Maybe he is the only one with powers._

But then Lucario saw something VERY strange. He stared out the window as King Dedede entered and saw Peach bursting into tears.

At the same moment as this, a downfall of rain suddenly poured down, covering the land.

"What is it, Lucario?" King Dedede asked, seeing Lucario's expression. "It has begun!" Lucario exclaimed excitedly.

Peach ran into the hotel, to escape the rain, drying her tears as she did so. She was stopped in her tracks by Lucario who had a grin on his face.

"Ugh! What is it?" Peach asked, sniffiling but also imagining the last time someone grinned at her like that. Red.

"I know what you did out there," Lucario said and then explained.

"Are you crazy?! Mario's the only one here like that! He's a freak!" Peach shouted, but no one but they were in the room, as Marth and Zelda had finished their match in a close sudden death.

Zelda, the victor, laughed at Marth who'd foolishly dashed at the start. Link had cheered once more, so Luigi had re-thrown the book at him.

Anyway, Lucario decided to cheer Peach up, to see if the weather changed.

"I'm sorry, Peach," Lucario began but Peach cut him off by saying, "My name is Princess Toadstool."

King Dedede, who was behind Lucario, sniggered. "Is there something funny about my name?" Peach asked, temper growing, dark clouds forming outside.

A crack of lightning and a boom of thunder. "Uh… no, Princess Toadstool," Lucario said. "Good," Peach stated, but the clouds didn't completely clear throughout the sky.

"Pit has been struck by lightning!" Marth shouted, making everyone rush out of their rooms. "Lightning? Struck by? Pit?" Lucario asked.

"Oh, the irony," King Dedede chuckled but Peach shouted at him, "What 'irony'?" King Dedede stammered as Falco and Mr. Game and Watch carried in an injured Pit.

"Before I die…" Pit began but Peach screamed, "You're not going to die! You've lived through worse!" "How would you know," Pit said but then passed out.

Lucario decided that if they had discovered another power in the group, they'd have to get Peach to control it, as she didn't seem to be too in control of her emotions at the moment.

Pit was carried onto his clean bed (thanks to Sonic) and they tried to wake him up. "What if he doesn't live?" Falco panicked.

"Oh, shut up! He isn't going to die!" Peach screamed but then realized they should take him to the hospital or he might die.

Also, if she really had a power to control the weather, then it would be all her fault for Pit's injury.

They rushed to the hospital, Luigi talking most of the time, Mario speaking in Italian and sometimes getting away with it.

Soon, Pit was lying in a hospital bed, surrounded by Mario, Luigi, Peach, Falco, Marth, Mr. Game and Watch, Lucario, and King Dedede, all murmuring to one another.

Peach was discussing with Lucario if it was her fault that Pit had winded up in hospital while Luigi taught a bit of Spanish to Mario.

Marth was on his cell phone, again, and Falco was talking with a doctor about Pit's condition.

"He's dead," the doctor said. "What!? No!!!" Falco screeched. "No, I'm just kidding," the doctor said, revealing himself to be Dr. Mario.

While Mario was being taught Spanish, Dr. Mario was checking a few things off a list.

"He'll be fine as soon as he wakes up. I'm not sure why because if anyone else was hit by lightning, they would've surely been killed," Dr. Mario said, intriguing Lucario.

Pit woke up in the next few minutes and to Dr. Mario's advice, they took him home and made him stay in bed for a few days.

"Now it's my time to strike!" something said as they passed through the streets of Spain.

Back at their hotel, Pit was lying in bed while Falco was talking to Zelda. As you have heard many times, I shall reveal their conversation later.

Peach slipped into Pit's room while they were talking and as an attempt to make up for causing Pit's injury, she started to talk.

Pit had no idea that Peach was responsible for his injury and thought that Peach was just nice.

"Uh… Sorry about the injury, but you didn't die, just like I said," Peach said, trying to make conversation.

"No need to worry. I'm just happy that someone remembered to take me to the hospital," Pit smiled.

"Oh, so Falco told you about how he panicked and all," Peach asked. "No. He just tried to take some credit. It was Zelda who told me," Pit said and pointed at Falco and Zelda talking.

"Oh… well, I just wanted to make sure you were all right," Peach said, standing to take her leave.

"Um… Peach. It's nice to talk to someone who isn't Falco so come around more often," Pit almost pleaded. Peach smiled as she left the room.

As soon as she got out she sighed with relief and ran away. Zelda glanced at her and so did Falco. Then they both departed.

"We've got to find more people with powers!" Lucario protested. "What is so important about it? Are you some kind of philosopher?" Peach asked.

"Well, firstly, it's important to discover more of the world's secrets and also, if we have super powers, we could be super heroes and save the world!" Lucario delightedly said.

"You were actually talking seriously there for a second. Other than that you do have a point. Alright, I'll help. Who should we study next?" Peach asked.

"Well, I don't think that we can focus on one person so how about this. We choose three people who we study but if something about someone else comes up, we study them, too," Lucario said and waited for them to agree.

"Good idea. Pit wants me to come around more often so he doesn't have listen to Falco all the time so I'll study him," Peach said.

"I think we should, from time to time, study everyone's actions but other than that, I'm in!" King Dedede said, excited.

"Alright, let's get started. Pit will be Peach's subject," Lucario began.

"Don't make them sound like lab rats," Peach whined, opening her emotions to them much more to them than to other people.

"My subject will be… Kirby," King Dedede decided.

"And mine," Lucario said like the main character he wasn't. "shall be Red."

"Lame," Peach added.


	5. Shocking News

Wham! Bash! Slam! Crash! Mario woke up to the sound of pots and pans being whacked against each other.

Zelda entered their room and whacked a large pot and a small pan together. The tremendous sound awoke Luigi and Bowser was already awake.

"Oh, my head… I really need more sleep," Mario said, already drifting off again. "WAKE UP, EVERYBODY!" Zelda screeched, making everyone wake up in an instant.

"Zelda! Why'd you wake everyone up… at 4 am?!" Link asked after a glance at the clock.

"Well, we didn't come to Spain to do nothing, right?" Zelda said. "Well, uh…" Marth began.

Zelda glared at him and then at everyone else until they all agreed with her. Most people were going out, some to one place and others to another.

A few, such as Pit, were staying. "Where should we go?" Red asked Lucario, eyeing Zelda as she shouted at Link.

"Why don't we just go and eat candy? Avoid Zelda, at least," Lucario said.

"That's a great idea!" Red said as they rushed to the candy store.

_He eats too much candy_, Lucario thought as he wrote everything Red did down on a piece of paper.

Meanwhile, Peach had to stay behind so she could study Pit. He lay in his bed, Falco at his side who was talking nonsense.

When Pit saw Peach he smiled and mouthed the words, get him out of here! Pit accidentally pushed Falco off the chair he'd been sitting on and whispered, "Get out of here!"

He was frightened by Pit's behavior so he ran away. "So, why did you want Falco to leave?" Peach asked.

"I wasn't sure until today. Now I know," Pit said as he sat up. Peach ran over to him to make sure he wasn't hurting himself.

"What do you mean?" Peach asked. Then the unexpected happened.

Pit suddenly kissed Peach but even though she had no idea why he was, she didn't try and stop him.

Finally he stopped and Peach asked, "What the hell was that?"

Peach blushed as she noticed the weather go sunnier than ever, although Pit had no idea about this, obviously.

He instead said, "I asked you to come back, not because I hate Falco, even though I do, but because I wanted to know if you liked me or not. Now that I know the truth you can't hide it," Pit said.

Peach sat there, wondering if she really did have hidden feelings for Pit or something else was happening.

"Ow!" Peach said as she whipped her hand away, only noticing then that Pit had been holding her hand only to get an electric shock.

"What?" Pit asked as clouds started forming in the sky. "How the hell can I get an electric shock?" Peach asked.

They both looked down at Pit's hand, although it looked a lot bluer than before. Peach touched Pit's hand again and got a more painful electric shock.

"What the hell happened to you when you got hit by lightning? Is this," Peach said and then thought, _a new power?_

She ran out of the room, completely forgetting the kiss and what it meant.

She ran to the candy store in which Red was eating candy and Lucario was studying him, where everyone except Zelda knew they went.

_Oh, god! I can't let Peach see me like this_, Red thought who had his mouth stuffed full of lollies. _Oh, god! She's already here! Oh, god! She's looking at me!_ Red thought but couldn't find a way to get the lollies out of his mouth.

"Uh… Anyway, Lucario, I've made a discovery on Pit," Peach whispered to Lucario. "What is it?" Lucario asked.

"He let off some sort of electrical power as if when he got hit by that lightning it affected him," Peach explained.

"Okay, I'll go take a look," Lucario said as they made their way back to the hotel.

They poked their heads around the door, staying out of Pit's sight, only to see Pit's hand normal. "…Where is it?" Lucario whispered.

"It was there before!" Peach whispered, angrily. "Maybe it was just a spark between you and him," Lucario whispered back.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Peach asked, perplexed. "Don't take this the wrong way but I was trying to say you're in love with him!" Lucario whispered, angrily.

Peach stayed silent, anger resting on her face then stormed back to her room as black clouds formed in the sky.

Lucario chuckled, knowing that in some way he was right but knew he couldn't go back to the candy store because of the _weather_.

Pit looked down at his hand and an electrical wave shot out of it, but he was not surprised.

He was only smiling and thinking about what suffering he could put Falco through. Wario would scream if he found out, as he was their roommate.

Meanwhile, King Dedede was following Kirby around. "What do you want?" Kirby asked, roughly.

"Hungry? Because I know a great-" King Dedede began. "No. You've been spying on me since yesterday. What's going on?" Kirby asked.

"Well, when you don't have friends-" King Dedede began but was once again interrupted by Kirby.

"You finally admitted that you don't have friends! Oh, what a glorious day!" Kirby cheered as he skipped around.

"Hey, I've got friends!…Lucario and Peach… yeah, they're my friends!" King Dedede said, annoyed. "What a pathetic excuse," Kirby chuckled.

King Dedede decided he didn't have to spy on Kirby anymore because his power was probably sucking people up and stealing their power, although he had no proof.

He ran away, a tear flying from his eye and burst into his room. "Peach…" King Dedede began as he saw Peach stabbing a Mario doll.

"I'm just going to leave…" King Dedede said as he backed away.

Mario sighed. Luigi was still shouting at him for telling everyone his secret.

"It's not like it has anything to do with you! You didn't want me to say anything because it will ruin your reputation!" Mario suddenly shouted at his brother.

"Mario…" Luigi said but before he could continue, Bowser dragged him away.

"Mario, you've got to tell Peach where you got the money or she'll hate you forever," he said as they walked.

"My life is my life so get out of it!" Mario shouted at his friend.

He walked on, Bowser staring at him and wondering if they were friends anymore, until Mario bumped into someone.

"Oops… Sorry," he grumbled and then continued on. "Mario!" the man called. He turned around and saw his old friend, Olimar.

"I thought you got eaten?" Mario said. "Me too but I ended up in a suitcase that was brought here! I think it was Yoshi's," Olimar said.

"Yoshi? He never came," Mario said. "Well, then Ike's," Olimar said. Just before Mario could say, "Ike never came," Ike appeared.

Mario had three choices. 1: Ask Ike what the hell he was doing there. 2: Run away and never come back, for some reason. 3: Save Ike from years of torture.

Well, there were many more choices but those were the first that came to his mind. He chose the third, guiding Ike back to their hotel.

"Ike, you should never have come. Zelda is going to kill you!" Mario said. "Huh?" Ike asked, frightened.

"She'll tear you apart since you showed up! You have to leave now!" Mario said, somehow knowing about Zelda's feelings for Ike.

"I can't leave. I, once again, lost my passport," Ike said. "…" Mario said, as silent as ever.

"I think it's time I explain things to Zelda," Ike said and Mario didn't stop him.

"Ike!" Zelda squealed as she walked back into the hotel, followed by Link and Ganondorf (who was still wearing the sombrero).

"Zelda, I have to tell you something… private," Ike said while Zelda blushed, Link suspiciously looked at the two and Ganondorf laughed a friendly laugh making everyone trust him in a moment.

They headed to Zelda/Link/Ganondorf's room and closed the door.

"ZELDA! GET IT INTO YOUR THICK HEAD THAT I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Ike shouted for everyone to her.

"What? Then why did you come all the way to Spain?" Zelda asked.

"WELL, WHO ELSE IS GOING TO GET THE COURAGE TO GET ROY TO ADMIT HIS LOVE TO YOU?" Ike shouted.

"What?" Zelda gasped.

"YEAH! AND BY THE WAY, SO DOES LINK!" Ike shouted. "…" Zelda said.

"Well… Can I leave now, sure that you'll never bother me again and tell Roy and Link to leave you alone unless you have feelings for them as well?" Ike asked, calming down.

"Ike, how could you," Roy said to himself. Everyone was listening who was ten miles away from the hotel.

That's how loud Ike could be at times. Zelda burst into tears.

"OH, AND THIS IS ANOTHER REASON WHY I HATE YOU! TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!" Ike screamed.

Flash! Zelda wasn't there anymore. "Huh?" Ike asked.

Link, Ganondorf, Roy, Mario, Luigi, Olimar, Bowser, King Dedede and Pit burst into the room.

"What happened?" they all asked at the same time only to see that Zelda wasn't there.

"…Zelda?" Link asked in a small voice.

Meanwhile, everyone was heading back home because they had heard Ike screaming. Every resident in the city they'd gone to was very furious with them.

Nobody else went out that day. But Zelda didn't return that day…


	6. Feelings Or Powers?

Mario ate the dinner on his plate, pleased with the delicacy.

He sighed as he finished it off, staring at the scraps of meat left.

Plonk!

More meat fell onto his plate.

Only it was different, not cooked by the same person.

"Eat it," Peach said as she gestured towards the plate.

"I'm full," Mario said, patting his stomach.

"You're disgusting! Now eat it," Peach repeated.

"Peach, when will you finally give up and leave me alone! Seriously," Mario muttered.

Peach growled and then stormed back to her room.

Inside, however, she was quite different.

She wondered why Mario rescued her in the first place, as it seemed to have ruined her life.

She picked up the Mario doll and the knife and stared at the two objects.

"Princess?" a voice asked from the door.

"Who is it?" Peach asked as she swirled around, anger forming in her eyes.

"It's me, Luigi! I was just wondering… is my brother making you mad as usual?" Luigi asked.

"Yes," Peach murmured.

"Okay," Luigi said and then left the room.

She burst out of the room and said, "That's it? You come in and ask me the most obvious question in the world?"

She didn't care that people were staring at her.

"…yeah," Luigi said, frightened at what might happen next.

Before Peach made her move, Link stood up and said, "I'm going to look for Zelda."

Everyone went silent as no one had considered if she was… even still alive.

In the silence, Link left, leaving Mario to beg Sonic for more food while Peach wasn't looking.

Bowser looked from Mario to Peach, then back to Mario, back and forth until it was too late.

Peach walked up to Mario as he bargained with Sonic and waited until he looked at her.

Sonic started backing away as he saw the look on Peach's face and the thunder outside.

She grabbed Mario and lifted him up until they were eye to eye.

"I have to talk with you, Mario," Peach said through gritted teeth and it was hailing outside.

As Peach dropped him, Mario said, "Bring it on."

They walked into Peach's room, while Luigi and Bowser thought the same thing, she's going to ask about how he got the money.

In fact, everyone was thinking that.

"Mario, why did you rescue me the first time?" Princess Peach asked.

"Huh? I thought you'd ask me how I got the money…" Mario said, stunned.

"I was building up to that. Now answer the bloody question!" Peach shouted.

Lightning struck with no rain.

"Uh, oh…" Lucario said as everyone else stared out the window.

"Okay, Princess. No need to get angry. I guess I've changed. I used to be a nice guy who saved people. But after a few years of that, you change," Mario said, looking away and to the doll of Mario that was lying beside the knife.

"You're not going to use that knife, are you?" Mario suddenly asked, sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Ha! No. Look, Mario, I just want to know why you annoy me. You could've just stopped visiting me and rescuing me but you didn't. Tell me," Peach asked but she only got that far.

"Okay, I'll tell you how I got the money. I didn't steal it… I actually woke up one night and went outside. There was a chest full of money… I thought it was a dream… but I woke up and it was still there. I didn't tell you because… I HATE YOU!" Mario shouted.

The weather changed again, a clear, blue sky, but Peach asked, "Why did you tell me? Why are you avoiding the reason for why you still rescue me and-"

Peach only got that far when Mario ran out of the room, slamming the door.

Peach ran after him, standing in the doorway as Mario rushed to his room.

"What happened? What happened?" everyone asked as they surrounded her.

"…LEAVE ME ALONE!" Peach shouted as she ran out the door into the streets of Spain.

"…I wonder what happened. For a moment there, the sky went blue…" Lucario said and then ran out after Peach, followed by King Dedede.

"Where are we going?" King Dedede asked Lucario as they seemed to be following Peach.

"You go after Peach. I'm going to search for Zelda," Lucario said as he turned down a street that Peach hadn't gone down.

King Dedede stood there for a moment, not sure who he should follow and then followed Peach.

Inside Mario's room, Mario was smiling after he had heard Peach scream.

* * *

"Zelda! Zelda!" Link called out as he searched the barren streets.

"Zelda!" he called again before sighing and giving up.

"Link?" someone asked, quite far away.

"Zelda?" Link asked the air as he looked around for where the voice had come from.

"It is you…" the voice said and Link confirmed it was NOT Zelda.

He screamed momentarily until he blacked out.

"Link?" Lucario asked as he turned around the corner, only to find the street empty.

"Hmmm… I could've sworn I heard him calling for Zelda… oh, well," Lucario said as he walked away from the alley, a pair of eyes watching him leave.

"Peach, slow down!" King Dedede said to the angry princess as he was dampened by the rain.

"Stop eating so much, you fat penguin!" Peach snapped in return.

"Don't take your anger out on me!" King Dedede said, feeling the sharp pain of her insults digging deep.

"What anger!?" Peach shouted as lightning lit up the sky.

"Princess!" Luigi cried.

"Luigi? What are you doing here?" Peach asked as she turned around, her face turning from anger to concern.

"Mario's gone crazy! He says he wants to rob banks… and Pit told me to…" Luigi explained, trailing off when he mentioned Pit.

"Mario's a lunatic! As for Pit, tell him to-"

"Peach! I know you were about to say something VERY insulting right then and I don't want you to regret it later," King Dedede said as he cut off the princess.

"I wouldn't have regretted it! And why does everyone think there's something going on between me and Pit!" Peach shouted as lightning struck the place between the princess and the two other figures, preventing them from coming closer.

She ran into an abandoned building, locking it so no one followed her.

She screamed to release some of her anger but then noticed someone else in the room.

A cold and shivering princess was lying in the corner, her lips blue with cold as if she'd been lying in snow for hours.

"Zelda?" Peach asked, not sure if it really was the princess, for her hair had turned white, along with her skin.

The shivering princess looked up at Peach's face and said, "Yes… it's me… what's happened to me…"

"I don't know… I've got to get you back to the hotel," Peach said as she walked over to Zelda, who looked a lot whiter than before.

"Don't… let Ike see me… like this," Zelda said, shivering between words.

"Zelda, you're going to freeze to death, so why would you not want Ike to care about you?" Peach asked.

"Peach… stop worrying…" Zelda said, shivering even more violently.

"I can't stop worrying, you are freezing to death!" Peach said, anger trickling into her voice.

"THAT'S THE POINT!" Zelda screamed but soon returned to shivering.

"…okay," Peach said.

Zelda was still shivering as Peach picked her up, unlocked the door and walked out.

"Zelda was in there? What a strange coincidence… She's freezing, what do we do?" King Dedede said, panicking.

"Don't worry! Just take her back to the hotel. I have to deal with Pit and Mario," Peach said as she handed King Dedede Zelda.

Peach realized it had been snowing when all of a sudden the sky cleared, because she had calmed down, and Zelda suddenly looked normal again.

_What the hell?!_ Peach thought, confused with the situation but knowing there was nothing she could do at the moment.

"Finally, you calmed down, Peach!" Zelda shouted, no longer shivering although only a few seconds ago, she'd been colder than ice.

Her hair went back to its normal hue of brown too, so King Dedede walked back to the hotel with Zelda in his arms.

"I'm curious to know what just happened with Zelda but I'm more curious to why you said Pit's name before Mario's when you were talking about them. I mentioned Mario first but you said Pit first," Luigi said, cut off by Peach as she said, "Yeah, yeah, I got the gist of it. But what the hell has it got to do with anything? Just because I mentioned Pit before Mario does not mean a thing! Now let's get back to the hotel!"

"Okay, okay. Let's go," Luigi said and they walked back to the hotel.

Lucario had given up looking for Zelda, but when he'd returned to the hotel, he'd found Zelda had returned.

"I have to ask her something," Lucario said to Peach, who was sitting at Zelda's bedside.

"Okay," Peach said, who thought it was about the curious way she'd disappeared before Ike's eyes or how she'd been affected by the snow even though she'd been inside.

Lucario, now alone in the room, walked over to Zelda and said, "Zelda, what happened when you disappeared before Ike's eyes?"

"I don't know. It was like it wasn't in my control, unlike when I use Farore's Wind, but when I 'awoke', I saw Link. He said something I couldn't exactly hear but then I woke up, again, in that house. I was freezing and then Peach came in. You must know the rest. By the way, where's Link?" Zelda asked.

Lucario answered, "…we don't know. He disappeared when he was looking for you…"

"Oh… Then I have to find him," Zelda said, trying to stand up but was stopped by Lucario.

"You can't leave… I need to find out something… Do you think that you teleported or something else did?" Lucario asked.

"It was not me… there was literally something else behind it," Zelda said, preparing to leave the bed again.

"No. You can't leave, I told you. Link will show up, I'm sure," Lucario said and then left the room, mentioning to Peach on his way out, "Make sure she doesn't leave."

"I can't look after her! Someone else has to," Peach said, stopping Lucario from going any further.

"Fine, get someone else to," Lucario said, moving forward.

"Ganondorf, come here and look after Zelda," Peach called.

He came over but before he entered the room, Peach whispered as a reminder, "Make sure she doesn't leave."

He nodded and sat down beside Zelda, who was growing impatient.

"Now take me to Mario," Peach said, turning to Luigi who was behind her.

"How'd you know I was here?" Luigi asked.

"You can't stand behind someone and not be noticed forever," Peach explained as Luigi walked to his room which was occupied by his two roommates, Mario and Bowser, followed by Peach.

The weather was currently normal, to Peach's relief.

She entered the room and saw Mario lying on his bed with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Mario…?" Peach asked.

Mario looked at her, eyes unchanged at the sight of her, not blinking.

"Are you alright, Mario?" Peach asked, walking closer.

"Oh, I'm fine!" Mario said, smiling like a maniac, obviously not fine.

"I just got to thinking, if I have such a great power then why don't I use it? To rob banks and get money!!!" Mario said, the crazy look never leaving his eyes.

"Mario, calm down-" Peach began but was cut off as Mario shouted, "I AM CALM!"

"Mario!" Peach said but Mario shouted, "GET OUT OF HERE! PRINCESS, I ORDER YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Mario…" Peach said, trailing off as she walked out of the room.

The door shut and Luigi said, "I told you he went crazy."

"I didn't think… well, I've got my own problems… like Pit…" Peach said, anger swallowing her whole.

"See you later, Luigi. I'll be back in awhile," Peach said as she trotted to Pit's room.

"That's unusual," Marth said into his phone.

"Can you do anything about it? No… alright… I'll call you later," Marth said and then hung up.

"Anything happen?" asked a curious Kirby.

"No… no, nothing at all," Marth said, obviously hiding something.

"Have it your way," Kirby said as he saw Peach storm into Pit's room.

"Pit… We have got to talk," Peach said to Pit who was lying in his bed.

"Go ahead…" Pit said as Falco rushed out of the room, yet again.

"Where the hell did anyone get any idea that there was something going on between us?" Peach asked angrily, although no one outside heard her.

"How should I know? People's assumptions are based upon what they see and hear," Pit said, obviously hinting something.

"Shut up! Now that I've got that out of the way, what the hell did that kiss mean?!" Peach shouted, still not loud enough for the outsiders to hear.

"Well, I've got my view on it, what about you?" Pit asked, still showing no expression so Peach had no idea what he was thinking.

"…It meant nothing! I never want to see you again! You just annoy me!" Peach shouted, catching Kirby's attention, although he couldn't make it all out.

"Too bad. We have at least another week in Spain and we're staying in the same hotel," Pit said, but Peach still didn't understand whether he was just pointing it out or something more.

She was still angry, either way, so she just roared and stormed out.

Meanwhile, a different princess was recovering from a traumatic experience.

A familiar face entered her room, no concern on his face, just anger.

Ganondorf left at the sight of the newcomer, knowing that the scene wouldn't go well, so the newcomer stepped closer to the bed in front of him.

"Ike… hi," Zelda said, remembering the last time she'd seen him.

"Zelda… I was just curious about… well, not anymore. That disappearing thing kind of took me by surprise so I think I'll ask you about that instead," Ike said, not moving any closer.

"Interesting… I thought you'd be more curious about me disappearing than whatever the other thing you wanted to ask me was… well, I've got no idea how I disappeared or why," Zelda said, waiting for Ike's response.

While the silence dragged on, King Dedede asked Lucario, "Do you think Zelda's power is teleportation?"

"…Yeah…" Lucario said.

More silence. Flash!

Lucario's chair was now empty.

"Lucario? Lucario?" King Dedede asked the air, or maybe the other smashers.

Well, it got their attention, either way.


	7. An Arrival, A Discovery And A Mystery

Lucario's disappearance was not on Zelda and Ike's minds.

They were in the middle of an important conversation.

"I just wanted to know if you were over me yet," Ike finally said.

"What? Over you? Are you crazy? You scream at me and think there's a chance I'm still in love with you?" Zelda asks, disbelievingly.

"Well, that's taking it a bit far! Or are you really that crazy? Were you so obsessed over me you would literally tear me apart like Mario said," Ike asked, thinking she would shout back.

She surprisingly just laughed.

"Don't worry. I've moved on. Now, if you wouldn't mind, could you leave?" Zelda asked.

"Wait! I just want to know… are you going to tell Link and Roy to leave you alone?" Ike asked.

"What? Do you want a part in my personal life, all of a sudden! Because I'm not going to tell you, you jerk!" Zelda shouted.

Ike fled from the room to see all the smashers studying Lucario's empty chair.

"What happened?" Ike asked as he heard silent chatter among the others.

"Lucario disappeared," King Dedede said.

* * *

The phone call between Marth and Samus was but a mere flashback to Marth.

"Snake's disappeared," Samus said through the phone to Marth.

"That's unusual," Marth replied.

"I know," Samus said, hoping Marth would continue.

"Can you do anything about it?" Marth then said after a moment of silence.

"No, but…" Samus said, dying to say the words but knowing she'd regret them.

"No… alright…" Marth said.

Samus quickly said before Marth hung up, "Marth, I have to-"

"I'll call you later," Marth said, knowing the words she was about to say.

"But I have to come!" Samus said.

But it was too late.

He'd hung up.

_Oh, great! I have to go to Spain now,_ she thought.

* * *

Lucario opened his eyes.

He was in an unfamiliar building.

It was, in fact, the abandoned building Zelda had awoken in, although Lucario didn't know that.

He felt cold, not freezing but wet.

He wasn't shivering but he was soaking and dripping.

After sitting in the cold for a moment, he decided to return to the hotel, not wanting to worry the other smashers like Zelda had.

He stood up, shook water off him to no avail, and walked on.

He opened the door and found it raining outside.

He remembered talking to King Dedede when he had suddenly disappeared.

He now knew that the teleporting was not Zelda's power.

He made his way back to the hotel, although it took him awhile because he'd never been along these streets, and was feeling lost.

He arrived back at the hotel, drenched, and opened the doors.

"Lucario? What happened to you?" Red asked.

"I… don't know. I'm cold, that's all I know," Lucario said, knowing that Zelda's power was not teleportation.

He was taken to his bed and like Zelda, was 'recovering' from his _traumatic_ experience.

"So, is Zelda's power teleportation?" King Dedede asked Lucario after everyone had left the room.

"No… I don't think so… I have no idea," Lucario said, but was very intrigued.

He knew that as soon as he 'recovered' then he would study Zelda.

King Dedede sighed and decided to make his vacation worth its while.

"Ah!" someone screamed from Pit/Falco/Wario's room.

"Who's that?" Roy asked from the hallway, holding a coffee that seemed to suit the moment.

Suddenly, Falco ran out, his tail blackened.

Pit ran out after, lightning shooting from his hand, narrowly missing Falco.

"What the?!" Roy said, spilling his coffee all over himself.

"AAAHHH!!!" Roy screamed in pain, as the coffee burned him.

"What the hell happened?" Peach asked as she stared at Pit chasing Falco, being proved correct about Pit's power, but also keeping her eye on Roy.

"I, from now on, shall only drink water, even when I'm REALLY tired and I have to do something that's VERY important," Roy said as he calmed down.

Peach walked after Pit and Falco, soon joined by King Dedede who's curiosity got the better of him, leaving Lucario in his bed.

"Pit, how are you doing that and why are you doing that?" Falco asked, finally stopping in his tracks.

"Because I can and because I hate you," Pit replied, preparing to strike him again.

"Wait, you hate me? I hate you too… why the hell are we friends?!" Falco asked nobody in particular.

"Yeah…" Pit said, wondering. Just then, Peach caught up.

"So it's true. You do have a power," Peach said, panting for air.

"Power? Oh, this," Pit said as he shot another electrical wave from his hand.

"Hey, watch where you aim that thing!" Peach said, sliding out of the way as an electrical bolt rushed past her.

"Oof!" King Dedede said as it hit him in the stomach.

"Woops! Sorry, King Dedede," Pit said.

"We should go back to the hotel. Oh, and our friendship is officially over," Falco said, walking past.

Zing!

"Pit, was that really necessary?" Peach asked as Falco ran around in circles, trying to put the fire on his tail, out.

The four of them walked back to the hotel, unaware of the following events that were about to happen, oblivious to their fate, ignorant of their destiny.

Flash!

Falco disappeared, just as Lucario had done.

"Oh, great! He must've teleported to that abandoned building," King Dedede said.

"Does anyone else find that strange… well, I'd also call Mario's power strange and the fact I can shoot lightning from my palms strange… and the way the weather changes so frequently strange," Pit said.

"Yeah… what's going on here?" Peach asked as she noticed a few smashers who were awake, searching the room.

"Bowser's disappeared. Where's Falco?" Luigi asked.

"This is getting more serious than I thought it would. If all the smashers start disappearing, who knows what will happen next?" Lucario said after King Dedede and Peach had told him.

"But we don't know who's doing it or if they're doing it on purpose," Peach said.

"Yes, that's true…" Lucario said, nodding as he sat upright in his bed.

"What ever happened to Link? He disappeared but never showed up in that abandoned building… what happened to him?" King Dedede brought up.

"You're right… for some reason, I feel we'll meet up with him soon… somehow," Lucario said, feeling an instinct guiding his words.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Marth said, outside.

Link's unconscious, frozen body lay in the snow, but Marth could do nothing but stand there.

"I need some help out here!" Marth called back into the mansion, not mentioning Link.

"Link!" Roy said, as he was the only other Smasher awake, apart from Peach, Lucario, King Dedede, Falco, Luigi, Bowser and Pit, as he discovered Marth was not being self-centered.

He carried Link's body inside and onto his bed, waking Zelda and Ganondorf up.

"Link!" Zelda cried as she saw her friend, jumping out of her bed, Ganondorf not being able to stop her as he put on his sombrero.

She stared at Link's cold face as it moved not one inch.

"Link," she whispered and it seemed to melt away the ice on his face, for he coughed and awoke.

"Link! You're awake!" Zelda said, almost saying, you're alive, but not wanting to freak Link out.

"We're you worried about me?" Link asked.

"…yeah," Zelda said, turning away as she blushed.

Link smiled and the scene would've been sweet, if it was not for the strange occurrence afterwards.

The most ear-splitting, perculiar, attention drawing sound pierced the silence.

Zelda, Ganondorf, Roy and Marth looked at Link, as the sound had seemed to have come from him.

Well, they didn't look exactly.

They rather stared.

Then Link's eyes met Zelda's.

Flash!

At first they thought she was going to disappear like she'd done before.

But she instead turned to stone.

"Zelda?" Link said, immediately turning to panic.

"Now, this is odd," Ganondorf said.

Roy ran over to Zelda, but unfortunately looked at Link.

Flash!

Roy and Zelda were looking at Link, cold as stone.

Well, stone.

Marth decided to come no nearer and Ganondorf slept in the lobby.

Link felt sad, frightened and curious.

_Zelda had turned to stone. Would she turn back to normal! And what about Roy?_

_And how on earth had they turned to stone in the first place? Was it my fault?_

He realized the door had been locked and sleep overwhelmed him.

He soon fell into it.

Bowser and Falco walked into the hotel, but seemed fine.

"I think I'm starting to understand something," Peach said to herself and ran back to Lucario's room.

King Dedede saw her quick reaction and followed suit.

"Lucario, Falco and Bowser are back… and I think there's something else supernatural going on. You see, when I found Zelda, she was being affected by the snow that was outside. But when you teleported, when it was raining, you were affected by the rain outside. And now when the weather's fine, Bowser and Falco come back fine. I think this might be some sort of side effect of my power," Peach said, as King Dedede entered the room.

"…I was sleeping," Lucario said, who managed to catch her words anyway.

"Sorry, but I think it's important," Peach added.

"We should all get some sleep," Marth said, surprising King Dedede out of his skin and freaking Peach out.

Lucario was already sleeping and Marth was suspicious of what they were talking about.

They all left the room, except for Lucario, Sonic and Mr. Game and Watch, obviously, and went to their own rooms to sleep.

So did Bowser and Falco until everyone in the hotel was sleeping peacefully.

* * *

In the morning, it all seemed fine for Link, until turned his head and came face to face with Zelda and Roy's stone faces.

He screamed.

Now at breakfast, where Link hadn't joined them yet, half of the people at the table were eating Peach's food and the other half was eating Sonic's.

Mario tossed a pancake into his mouth, mocking Peach, but it fell on his face and he got maple syrup on his face.

"Ha, ha, ha," Peach laughed quietly, which surprised her because she usually wanted to annoy Mario so why would she laugh so quietly?

"Peach," someone called.

_More food, I presume,_ Peach thought as she ran to where their voice had come from. _Oh, no! It's Pit!_

Before she could pretend she was just walking by, he smiled at her.

The weather went from sunny to drastic thunderstorms in an instant.

Pit looked around himself, somehow feeling responsible for the sudden change in the weather, and being right.

"Is anyone going to move them?" Link asked, pointing at the stone Roy and Zelda.

"…Link… we don't even know if they're going to change back," Peach said.

Everyone sighed with relief when Peach looked at Link and didn't turn into stone.

Link, on the other hand, was the opposite of relieved.

He sat on his bed, by Zelda's side for the whole day, not even bothering to notice the strange changes going on with Roy.

He did notice when he coughed, suddenly, and started moving.

"Roy?" Link asked, as Roy stood up, no longer stone, wondering if he was dreaming.

"Oh, hi, Link…" Roy said, backing away, remembering his last encounter with Link, where he'd turned to stone for about… 6 hours.

Link let go of Zelda's stone hand and suddenly, she started moving, to Link's relief.

"Zelda, are you alright," he asked.

"Yeah… wait, I was stone! What happened to me?" Zelda asked in a panic.

"I don't exactly know but-" Link was cut off by a certain pair who entered the room.

"We can answer that," Peach said, walking towards Link and Zelda.

"You have a power, just like Mario," King Dedede explained, simply.

"I know it might be hard to understand but it makes sense," Peach said, but was surprised with Link's reaction.

"I understand. I was just curious to the side effects, really. Like, how Roy went back to normal first and as soon as I let go of Zelda, she returned to normal," Link said.

"Wait, you're not even going to ask if this is a dream? You're not going to try and get me to convince you it's not happening?" Peach asked, not understanding Link's response.

"Don't mind her. Look, we don't know everything about powers so we're going to have to keep an eye on you. There are others who can't control their powers," King Dedede said.

"There are others! Who, who, who?" Link asked, childishly.

"What, so you can treat me like a freak!?" Peach shouted, dark clouds forming in the sky.

She stormed out and Link said, "So she can change the weather? No wonder it's been changing so frequently."

If he had known it changed based on Peach's emotion, he would be laughing right now.

Which would've been bad because the sound that occurred before Link's power was triggered, was a laugh.

A high-pitched, scary laugh.

Anyway, King Dedede left, leaving Link and Zelda alone.

"So, are you here to say something like, leave me alone Link, following the _wise_ advice of Ike?" Link asked.

"…I don't know. I've never thought about being in a relationship with anyone other than Ike," Zelda said, but before she could finish, Link said, "Really? Ever?"

Zelda chuckled and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll give you a chance," she said and left.

"At least she's over Ike now," Link muttered, remembering all the moments he'd hated Ike even though there was nothing in Ike's power to stop Zelda… until now.

Link would've stayed happy, as he walked towards the breakfast table, if it was not for the conversation outside he heard.

"So, now that you know…" Roy trailed off, embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm fine with it. I'll give you a chance. Hey, I gave Link a chance," Zelda said and walked to a seat.

Roy looked sad, insulting Link because Zelda had said, I gave Link a chance, and, I'll give you a chance, but the other way round.

It meant, to Link, that if she'd given him a chance and Roy a chance, it didn't mean much.

Link was depressed now, as was Roy, but they were still rivals so they made their way to the breakfast table, fire in their eyes.

Ike was, at that moment, eating a huge portion of chicken, at breakfast, that he'd specially ordered, and the caring girl that she was, Peach had cooked him, but mainly because it meant Sonic had _a bit of an enemy_.

Kirby was staring at him, horrified, even though he knew he could eat it.

It was the fact that he ate it so viciously was what scared him.

Breakfast over, everyone made their ways to their activities they'd planned that morning.

I don't want to go into detail, but I'll mention that Lucario was watching Zelda, as planned.

* * *

"Is this the place?" the girl asked.

"Yes, they're right through there. Here's your key," the receptionist told her.

The girl passed through floors of rooms until she made it to the certain place her room was.

She entered and Marth's jaw dropped.

"Samus!" he yelped.

Oh, so did everyone else.


	8. Snake In The Alley

"Samus!" he yelped.

Oh, so did everyone else.

"Hey, guys!" Samus said, annoyed that she'd had to come to Spain in the first place.

"What are you doing here?" Marth asked.

"I told you, Snake's gone!" Samus shouted, annoyed once more.

"But wouldn't he be all the way back in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Marth asked, very frightened.

"No! I said he came to the airport! And you'd know that if you'd listened!" Samus shouted, at boiling point.

"I'm sorry, Samus," Marth said, who's secret reason for wanting to go to Spain, revealed.

"Now, I suspect he came to Spain because all you guys were there… but that's my only suspicion," Samus said, calming down as she noticed everyone else in the room.

"Hi, Samus," Mario said as he walked out of his room and straight into another.

After a moment he came back out and said, "Samus?!"

"Hi, Mario!" she replied.

"I'm out of here!" Mario said and ran out of the window.

They were on the first floor, fortunately.

"Why's no one pleased to see me?" Samus asked, hurt.

"…" said every one of the smashers.

Samus stormed into her room, the one she shared with no one.

"I came all the way to Spain to find Snake and Mario jumps out a window to prove I'm not welcome," Samus said to herself.

* * *

"So, where do you think Snake is?" Roy asked, out of the blue.

"No idea. I doubt he even left the country," Marth said, trying his best to insult Samus while giving a helpful answer.

"You're wrong! I know, for a fact that Snake is in Spain," Link said.

"Oh, and where's your proof?" Marth asked, mocking him.

"When I was looking for Zelda, I saw someone in that alley. It was Snake, I'm sure!" Link explained, sounding only a little crazy.

"…you know, you never told us what happened before you disappeared, Link," Peach said, intrigued.

"Oh, well, I was walking down this alley, calling for Zelda, and I heard someone call back. It was Snake and he recognized me… but then he knocked me out for some reason…" Link explained.

"Link, take me to that CERTAIN alley. I want to investigate it," Peach said.

"YOU BELIEVE HIM?!" Marth asked, disbelievingly.

"King Dedede, Lucario, let's go," Peach said as she followed Link out of the hotel, not in the same way Mario had.

"I think there's something going on with those three. You know, Lucario, King Dedede and Peach," Marth whispered to Ganondorf.

"…" Ganondorf replied.

Ganondorf laughed a friendly laugh and everyone trusted him in a moment (except for Zelda).

"Would you stop doing that, Ganondorf!" Zelda screeched.

"Well, I don't ever get any important lines in this so that's what I have to do to get attention!" Ganondorf said.

"…I'm going to go to that candy store that Red and Lucario went to," Zelda said, after sighing.

"She knew about that…" Red whispered to himself, scared out of his wits.

* * *

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" King Dedede whined.

"Why don't you ask Link instead of me!" Peach snapped at him.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" King Dedede whined to Link.

"Almost," he replied.

The sky was clear so they had an easy path although Link remembered it when it was raining.

He didn't say anything, though.

After a few minutes of, "Are we there yet?" Link finally cracked.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled.

"…No. Are we there yet?" King Dedede asked.

Link thought, _I wish he would just die!__ Wait a second… I could turn him to stone_!

And in that instant, another ear-splitting, peculiar, attention drawing laugh was heard.

Everyone close enough stared at him.

Link looked directly at King Dedede and in a flash he was stone.

Flash!

He was stone.

While avoiding eye contact, Peach said, "Link, was that necessary?"

"Of course it was. He wouldn't shut up!" Link shouted and continued walking to the alley in which he'd _seen_ Snake.

"You stay here with King Dedede. I'll go on," Lucario said and cautiously walked on.

In the alley, memories were brought back to both of them.

"So you were in this alley," Lucario whispered, meaning to say it louder but there seemed to be something sacred about the area.

"That's where he was," Link said as he pointed to the far corner, walking further into the alley than he'd been able to last time.

"…" Lucario said as he followed Link into the depths of the alley.

Suddenly, they weren't there anymore.

They were instead in an arena and a giant snake was behind them.

"What the hell?" Lucario shouted, more of a question than a statement.

"I know what you mean," Link replied as he took out his sword.

The snake leaned in closer to them and then vanished in the blink of an eye.

They were back in the alley, too.

Then something that resembled Snake (the person) stood up, eyes dark and shifting.

"Snake?" Lucario asked, who was closer to the thing.

It said nothing but instead jumped over a wall that made up the alley.

Lucario tried to follow but there was nothing but a field on the other side.

"Either that's one really weird power or I'm dreaming," Lucario said and pinched himself.

He confirmed it was real and turned to Link.

"Should we go back now?" Link asked while putting his sword away, who wanted to search the alley more.

"I'm afraid so because if I go than you have to come with me," Lucario said as he dragged Link out of the mystical alley.

They soon met up with Peach and King Dedede.

They had some trouble when carrying King Dedede back but that probably wasn't because he was stone.

It was because he was just fat.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Peach was considering something.

Something supernatural.

Something no one had considered before.

* * *

Three days later, almost every smasher had teleported to the building.

There was only Peach, Red and Marth who hadn't-

Flash!

Wait, make that Peach and Red.

Lucario knew that the teleportation was either Peach's problem or Red's power.

So they decided to go and investigate Red.

When I say 'they' I mean Lucario, Peach and King Dedede.

"Hey, Red," Lucario said.

"Hey, Lucario," Red replied.

"Hey, Red," King Dedede said.

"Hey, King Dedede," Red replied.

"Hey, Red," Peach said with distaste.

While smiling, Red managed to say, "Hey, Peach."

He looked at the three and then said, "Couldn't you all have entered before I had to do three greetings?"

"No. Now we're here to ask you a few questions," Lucario said, whipping out a pad and pen.

"Red, you have noticed that almost every smasher has teleported, right?" King Dedede said.

"Yes," Red replied, still smiling.

"Except for you and Peach, right?" King Dedede asked.

"Yes," Red replied, smiling even more.

_Guess the words, you and Peach, have a big effect on him_, Peach thought, annoyed out of her mind.

"What do you have to say about it?" King Dedede asked.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" Red asked.

"Because only you and Peach have not teleported," King Dedede said.

Red smiled again, to Peach's dismay.

"Red, are you teleporting people?" Peach asked all of a sudden.

"What? How could I do that? Anyway, I have no time to do stuff… with you on my mind," Red said.

Flash!

"Lucario? Where are you? Oh, great, he's teleported," King Dedede said as he looked at the spot Lucario had been standing in.

"Wait a second… Red, what have you been thinking about again?" Peach asked.

"You," Red said, pleased she was taking notice of him.

Flash!

King Dedede disappeared.

"Okay, you are definitely the cause of the disappearances… I guess I am, in some way, too," Peach said and left the room.

King Dedede and Lucario came in, soaking, after being teleported to the abandoned building.

"I figured it out, without your help," Peach said, smiling.

To Lucario and King Dedede it was a blessing, as they dried.

"Odd… you figured out Pit's and Red's power," Lucario said, meaning to embarrass her.

"Thanks," she said instead.

"So, apparently Red's power is teleportation," Lucario whispered as Luigi entered the room.

They had to keep their conversations private from the other smashers, you see.

"Oh, come on!" Luigi said when he saw them whispering, expecting them to be talking about him.

He stormed back into his room, unhappy.

"Oh, well. But why was everyone being teleported to that building, anyway?" King Dedede asked.

"Odd… I don't know why that building and I don't know why everyone but me was being teleported and I especially don't know how to stop it," Peach said.

"Guess we'll just have to live with it," Lucario said.

Flash!

Lucario disappeared…again.

"At least I know when he's thinking about me," Peach said sourly.

"Well, I think he thinks too much about you-" King Dedede said but was cut off when yet another smasher disappeared.

"And another thing I don't understand why only us smashers disappear when everyone else in Spain is there for the taking," King Dedede said.

Flash!

Peach disappeared.

"What the hell?!" Peach said as she reappeared in the abandoned building.

"Tell me about it," Lucario said, who was shivering in the corner.

"What the hell?!" said Peach again.

"Hey, I didn't say that? Who did?" Peach said looking around.

She stopped, frightened as she saw herself sitting next to her.

"Uh…" both Peach's said.

She looked over and saw two Lucario's as well.

And the only explanation passed through her mind.

_When everyone but me teleported, they got effected by the weather because that's my power and that's what Red was thinking about… so there is someone else Red is thinking about who has this power… _Peach thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zelda was stuffing her face full of chocolate.

Relaxing, it was, but Zelda couldn't help but wonder what the future held for her.

She didn't particularly care, as long as she had a choice in it.

"Zelda? Is that you, Zelda," a familiar voice said.

Zelda turned and saw someone in the shadows.

"It is you," it said.

"What do you want?" Zelda said with her mouth full of chocolate.

"Just making sure you were here," it said, but Zelda still couldn't recognize the voice.

She heard shuffling in the shadows and the figure left the store, just as Zelda realized who it was.

"Snake," she said but it was too late.

She sighed and continued to eat the chocolate before her.

* * *

"You say you saw Snake but you have no proof," Samus said to Link.

"Lucario saw him!" Link said back.

"That wasn't Snake," Lucario replied, reliving the memory.

"So you have no proof that Snake is here. We have to go back home," Samus said.

"I saw him," Zelda said as she walked in.

"Really? Where?" Samus asked.

"…at that candy store," Zelda said.

"Okay, so two people saw him. Big deal! He's not here!" Samus said.

"I CAME HERE FOR A VACATION AND THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO GET!" Mario shouted.

"Okay…" Samus said, shrinking in front of him.

Peach decided to go and walk around town as the scene inside was getting out of control.

She was just passing by that certain candy store when…

"What the hell times two?!" Peach said.

Zelda was still in there.

Peach ran back to the hotel and saw another Zelda inside.

Peach signaled to Lucario to come so he did, happy to escape the boredom.

"What is it?" Lucario whispered to Peach as they sneaked out of the hotel.

Peach pointed at the candy store.

"What the hell times three?!" Lucario shouted, catching the attention of passersby.

"Woops. Sorry," he said and they continued to walk on.

"I wonder if that's who Red was thinking about," Peach wondered aloud.

"Probably. Now let's confront her," Lucario said as he made his way to the candy store, followed by Peach.

"Zelda?" Lucario said as he opened the door.

He started shaking her, as she seemed to not notice him.

"Zelda!" Lucario practically shouted into her ear.

He pushed her over, accidentally, and was watched her roll around on the ground in pain.

"Ow!" she cried and continued rolled around on the ground.

Back at the hotel, the Zelda there vanished before the smashers very eyes.

"Not again!" Wario said, who wished to be involved in the story more.

Back at the candy store, Peach was by Zelda's side.

She was pale, as if she was sick, but she was not.

"Zelda, are you alright?" Peach asked as Zelda turned paler.

"HOW COULD I BE ALRIGHT?! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" Zelda shouted.

"Zelda, you just fell to the ground," Peach said, staring at Zelda.

"What?" she asked, stunned.

"Must be a side effect to her power," Lucario murmured, writing it onto the pad he took almost everywhere.

"What? What are you talking about? What am I doing in the candy store again? What the hell is going on?" Zelda asked.

"Zelda… you're like Mario," Lucario said and then explained to her the situation she was in.

"It sounds possible… I believe you," Zelda said, taking in the information about everyone else's powers and her own.

She also understood the situation about Red until she was almost ready to explode.

"So, let's get back to the hotel," Peach said, who knew Zelda needed rest… yet again.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Lucario decided to do something.

"Hey, everyone! I've got something to tell you," Lucario said, drawing everyone's attention.

"What happened to Zelda?" Falco asked but everyone else was silent.

"I have been studying ourselves over the past few days and have come across several things. Mario, you are not alone. I have discovered Peach's power to change the weather," Lucario announced, leaving out the part about her emotions.

"I've discovered Red's power to teleport," Lucario said.

"We haven't actually confirmed that he himself can teleport," Peach whispered.

"Oh, yeah," Lucario said but didn't say anything more on the matter.

He continued, explaining Zelda's power in the bundle, and ended the announcement with, "There still are more powers out there, I'm sure."

By now, people were shocked.

"So you're saying… Oh, YEAH!!!" Mario said. "Now we can all rob banks!"

"What the hell?! MARIO!" Peach shouted.


	9. Villains

And the argument began.

People were beginning to back away as the argument was hurting their eardrums.

"OH, WILL YOU SHUT UP!" shouted the brave Samus.

Bad move.

Samus was seen a few seconds later, bruised and battered, crawling away as the two started to argue again.

"Gosh, Samus. Who would've thought you were that dumb?" Marth said, mockingly.

Samus managed to stand up and deliver a very weak punch on Marth's chin. She then collapsed.

While Marth just laughed, Luigi and Ganondorf carried the unconscious Samus back to her room.

"And you think you can get away with it?!" Peach screamed, her throat drying up as she took no moments to breath.

"Yeah, I think I can, you miserable excuse of a princess!" Mario shouted back, spit flying.

"Well, I'll let you try, you obese plumber!" Peach shouted back, wiping spit off her face.

"Thanks!" Mario shouted and ran from the hotel.

"Do you think we're even allowed to do this? I mean, we're not at home, anymore. You know, scream," Bowser whispered to the others as Peach stormed back to her room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Samus was waking up.

"Where am I?" she asked, sitting up and looking around.

"Samus, you shouldn't spend any time around Marth. At all," Luigi said.

"Well, it's not like I choose to," Samus said, anger bubbling up inside her.

"If he comes up to you, just walk away," Luigi said, still not satisfied with Samus's attitude.

"How can I do that? Ignore him? That's impossible!" Samus said, struggling to get out of bed, only to be stopped by Ganondorf.

"It's simple for me. You just… ignore," Luigi said, not noticing Samus struggling to get out of bed, as Ganondorf forced her to sleep.

Finally she gave up, lying on her bed, and said to Luigi, "You know, you are the first person to stand up to me… you're usually just… ignoring me," Samus said, remembering all the times people had cowered in fear when she'd entered the room, all but Marth.

"Well, I don't know why everyone's so scared of you anyway," Luigi said, not noticing the evil smile on Ganondorf's face.

"Maybe it's because of this?" Samus suggested as she took out her cell phone that she'd concealed under her pillow, quickly dialing a number, then muttering a few words.

"What?" Luigi asked but the confused expression on his face was turned to one of horror, although Ganondorf's smile remained on his face, as a giant hand flew in through the window.

Luigi wondered how the hand could even fit in the tiny room, or get here so fast, but he was frightened all the same.

"Oh, Samus. What is it this time?" Master Hand asked, not annoyed as he'd usually be when called in the middle of the day.

"Just showing Luigi what I can do," Samus explained, sensing fear in Ganondorf as she climbed out of her bed without him trying to stop her.

"Good. We need someone to keep everyone in line. That's why I chose you. Well, see you later," Master Hand said cheerfully, as he flew out the window and into the distance, to the relief of Luigi who now knew not to mess with Samus.

"You never told me you had Master Hand's phone number," Luigi said, fear still in his eyes.

"Well, I am his secretary," Samus said and calmly walked out of the room, pleased that she'd, once again, frightened some smashers, even the great King of Evil, who wasn't that evil, anyway.

"Where is everyone?" Samus asked, when she opened her eyes and noticed that the lobby was now empty.

"Peach, Zelda and Pit followed Mario, taking Red along with them. Marth, Falco, Wario, Lucario and Kirby went to the beach after about 2 minutes. After even longer, Roy and Link went after Zelda, how typical. Bowser, Mr. Game and Watch, Sonic and King Dedede then went to the market place. Weird things have happened today, and I wonder why Zelda left, seeing as she should be resting… Not that Zelda's on my mind!" Ike said, startled that he'd cornered himself with his words.

"And you stayed here…" Samus said, considering what she should do next, although Ike believed she was trying to make awkward silence.

"Well, I can't go to the beach because Marth's there, what's the point in following those weirdoes as they try and rob a bank, but I don't really want to go to a marketplace," Samus said, saying her thoughts out loud but thinking it to be fine as Ike was just standing there, silent.

"You know, we could go to this restaurant I went to when I first came here... not like a date! Or anything… Luigi and Ganondorf could come with us," Ike said, starting to panic even though Samus hadn't fully reacted to his suggestion.

"Or just us two could just go," Ganondorf said, placing his hand on Samus's shoulder, scaring the living daylights out of her.

"Yeah, I'm out of here," Samus said, fleeing the lobby, wondering why she didn't just pretend to call Master Hand to freak them out.

"What, I don't get a line? Like always," Luigi said after Samus had left.

* * *

"Where's Luigi?" Bowser grumbled, trying to buy several items of food but not being able to understand a single thing anyone was saying.

It even seemed that Sonic was speaking Spanish.

"God, you're an idiot!" a voice said from behind Bowser.

"Snake?" Bowser said, turning around and seeing a shadow but when he focused on it, no one was there.

"Must be my imagination… or maybe…" Bowser said, thinking to himself.

"Come on! Buy what you need and let's get out of here!" King Dedede said in a panic.

"What's the rush?" Bowser asked as he put all the unnecessary items back onto a stall while flipping through a magazine.

"Run!" Mr. Game and Watch yelped as a man who looked particularly angry, came charging towards them.

They all started running, although King Dedede rather dragged Bowser along, dropping some items along the way, although Sonic threw some of his at the man chasing them.

Finally they tricked the man and ended up back at the hotel.

"What the hell did you do to that guy?" Bowser shouted at the three.

"That's a story for another day," Mr. Game and Watch said, looking behind him every now and then to see if the man had followed them.

"Fine… but you have to tell me tomorrow," Bowser said menacingly and the group nodded.

They entered the hotel and saw Ike, Luigi and Ganondorf in the lobby.

Ganondorf was laughing so hard no one could tell if he was actually laughing or not.

"Uh… what happened?" Sonic asked, extremely disturbed by the _laughter_ Ganondorf was emitting.

"Ganondorf successfully scared Samus, getting revenge on all the times she scared us," Luigi explained, although Ike looked very annoyed.

"Could you shut up for one second! You're not the only people in the world!" the receptionist yelled from her desk, rubbing her forehead from the headache she'd received.

"Sorry… it was just so funny," Ganondorf said, between chuckles.

"It wasn't that funny," Ike and Luigi said simultaneously, only making Ganondorf laugh harder.

Everyone in the room glared at him; Mr. Game and Watch, Bowser, King Dedede, Sonic, Ike, Luigi, the receptionist, a couple who had just left the hotel room and Snake who was coincidentally watching behind a potted plant.

"Sorry," Ganondorf said and fled to his room.

"Well, I'll be off. Weird things have happened so far and I don't want people to wander off on their own," Ike said, preparing to leave.

"You just want to find Samus," Luigi whispered to him.

Ike sighed, not annoyed but sick of Luigi bringing it up again, as he'd mentioned it during Ganon's laughter fest.

"Yeah… I'm going to go find Mario," Bowser said, who quickly ran from the lobby.

"I'm going to wander the streets," Mr. Game and Watch said, fulfilling his goal of annoying Ike that he'd wanted to do for the past seven seconds.

Ike and Mr. Game and Watch both left the lobby but went their separate ways at once.

"Man, I'm going to sleep," King Dedede said and fell asleep on the ground.

The others went to their rooms, bored with the problems of day to day life.

* * *

"Are you mad, Kirby?" Marth exclaimed, sand up to his neck.

"Samus should see this," Kirby said, laughing.

"Don't leave me here! You can't do this! Somebody help!" Marth screamed, but it seemed the beach was deserted.

Everyone else was having a splendid time on the beach, Lucario writing down all their actions.

"What a loser," someone said and Marth turned his head around as far as he could until he saw Snake standing before him.

"What do you know, Link isn't crazy," Marth said before Snake pulled him out of the sand.

"So, what the hell are you doing here?" Marth asked but Snake just hit him on the head, knocking him out.

"Where's Marth?" Lucario asked Kirby, who just shrugged.

"Hmmm… who's over there?" Lucario asked himself, looking at a figure walking away holding…

Lucario jumped to his feet and started chasing after the figure, as he was sure it was Snake.

Just as he caught up with him, he tripped, got sand in his eyes and started screaming in pain.

When he finally got up, Snake was gone.

* * *

"Which bank do you think he went to?" Peach asked as they ran along the street.

"Well, we don't even know where any banks are in this place," Pit exclaimed and the whole bunch stopped.

"Do you think he even went to a bank? What if he's just running around the streets, crazily," Zelda said.

"Hey, guys!" Mario said, sneaking up on them and then running crazily away.

"Sometimes I feel sorry for Mario," Red said, breaking the silence.

"He's mad… if we ever catch him, let's put him in an insane asylum," Peach said.

"Agreed," the other three said.

Then a strange, slurping sound was heard, and the four went deadly quiet as the sound progressed into a high pitch squeal.

Finally, Zelda whispered, scared out of her mind, "What's that sound?"

"HA! Tricked you!" Mario said and then grabbed (kidnapped) Zelda.

He ran off into the distance and the group was silent, not sure how to react.

"Where's Zelda?" Roy and Link asked who had finally caught up with the group, scaring them out of their skins.

They all pointed in the direction Mario had gone so Roy and Link, being madly in love with Zelda, ran after her.

"…Should we follow them?" Pit asked after awhile.

"No. I'm going to go search for banks. You know, prepare them for what might happen," Peach said.

* * *

"Okay, Zelda, I'm not crazy. I just put on that show so no one would expect this. Now, you split in two and distract the guards," Mario whispered to his hostage, Zelda, outside of the bank he was planning on robbing.

"Why should I do that? Why don't I just go in and distract them?" Zelda asked, wondering why she was going along with his plan anyway.

"Because if you go in there as yourself then you'll be in more danger. If you split in two you can't get hurt," Mario explained.

"Hey, why should I even do this?" Zelda said, still keeping her voice down.

"Because I asked," Mario said and he urged Zelda to hurry up.

"Hmmm… how do I even use my power?" Zelda asked herself, ignoring Mario's existence entirely.

She suddenly started to remember the day they'd decided to go on holiday, the time she'd stumbled as she'd tried to sit on the couch, even Ganondorf's sombrero.

"Zelda? Are you alright?" Mario asked but she then split into two Zelda's, surprisingly, the other Zelda was wearing a sombrero.

"Uh… what's with the sombrero?" Mario asked.

"Distraction," Zelda said, her voice high and sweet as Peach's was_ normally_.

"Okay… get ready," Mario said and then they walked into the bank, while the original Zelda went to hide in a bush.

Mario sat down in one of the chairs, trying to be invisible to the guards.

"Hello," Zelda said and the bank's receptionist stared at her, and her odd sombrero that was so out of place.

Mario edged closer and closer towards one of the guards, completely unnoticed, until he was close enough.

He then transferred himself into one of the guards.

He quietly edged towards the rooms behind the desk.

The bank's receptionist continued to stare at Zelda as she blabbered on, in English, about nothing.

Mario was now past most of the obstacles and finally all he had to do was type in the code to get to his goal.

He had learnt early on that he could delve into people's memories, but he didn't do it often, because he saw so many sad memories most of the time.

He quickly looked at the memories of the man's body he was possessing at the moment, until he found the code, but seeing horrible things beforehand.

The sadness he saw, he knew it would stay with him but he quickly opened the safe and took out the money.

He walked back into the main room, without being questioned, and saw Zelda, surrounded by about ten people.

He winked at her and returned to his body.

He picked up the money he'd stolen, lying by the unconscious man he'd possessed for a moment and was preparing to leave but just as Zelda and Mario were about to run for their lives, Peach entered.

"I can't believe the crazy coincidences that happen these days!" Peach shouted, drawing everyone's attention to her.

Mario and Zelda fled from the bank, a sack of money on each of their hands.

"Okay, I seriously have no connection to what just happened," Peach said, looking at the dazed expression on the security guard's faces.

* * *

"…Wow… That's… Weird," Lucario said, looking at the T.V and seeing a picture of Zelda.

"So… They've started a life of crime. I'm out of here! I'm going back home… right now!" Falco said, standing up.

"Why don't we turn them in?" Peach asked, looking at the room Zelda and Mario were hiding in, or counting their money.

"When does this thing end? I don't think Marth can hold the receptionist much longer," Bowser said, glancing from the receptionist desk to the T.V.

Link and Roy sighed, almost simultaneously, as they had searched most of the day for Zelda, while Peach had found them almost immediately.

Finally, the news report ended and Marth returned to the couch he'd been occupying for the last 20 minutes.

"Stalling people with Japanese is fun," Marth said, smiling.

"We should go to Japan next time!" Kirby said.

"Why?" Marth asked, seriously wondering.

"Because that way someone would actually know the language," Kirby said, flatly.

"Oh, taking Mario's side now?" Luigi asked, annoyed as he started to play Melee to pass the time.

"Why is there a T.V in the lobby, anyway? And why can we play games on it? And where did we get this Wii, anyway?" Pit asked, only to be ignored by everyone.

"Hmmm… It's night now. I'm going to sleep," Samus said, somehow creating a yawn even though she wasn't tired.

The rest of the smashers agreed, except for Luigi, who wanted to finish Melee All Star Very Hard with himself, and they all went to sleep, except, of course, Luigi.


	10. A Midnight Snack

"It's not fair. Everyone ignores me. Why?" Wario asked himself while Pit and Falco slept.

"Everyone treats me like a fat idiot," Wario continued to mutter.

"Well, that's because you are," Ganondorf's voice said through the wall.

"Why are you listening to me?" Wario asked.

"I'm not listening to you, you're keeping me up," Ganondorf moaned.

"…Okay, I'm out of here," Wario said, getting out of bed and straight into his shoes which lay beside his bed every night.

He started to quietly sneak out of the room, his shoes only squeaking once.

Finally, he opened the door to his, Pit and Falco's room, only to see Luigi still trying to complete All Star Very Hard in Melee.

"Some people never sleep," he muttered and quietly crept out of the hotel.

"Screw this! I'm playing with hacks," Luigi growled, trying to shove an SD card into the Wii.

Suddenly, the front door shut, due to Wario, and Luigi's head flipped around, looking from the swinging front door to the sweets on receptionist's desk.

"Must've been my imagination, because if it was Wario, he would've taken the sweets," Luigi said, turning back to the T.V.

He suddenly looked back at the bowl of sweets and saw it empty.

"What the hell?" Luigi exclaimed, looking all around him.

"Oh, Luigi. You're still up," Samus said, just leaving her room, yawning.

"Did you do that?" Luigi asked, pointing to the bowl of sweets.

"…Uh… no?" Samus asked, not understanding his question.

"Okay… but you're still a suspect. In fact, everyone's a suspect. I'm a suspect," Luigi said, his eyes frantically swiveling from side to side.

"…Yeah," Samus said and drank about a litre of water in three gulps.

"Thirsty, huh?" Luigi asked, his attention drawing to the bounty hunter instead of the rest of the room.

"Why do you think so?" Samus asked as she paced over to him.

"No reason," Luigi said and continued to play All Star (without hacks).

"So… what do you think about this sudden outburst of 'powers?'" Samus asked, sitting cross legged on the couch beside Luigi.

"I think it's a joke. A prank. There is no such thing as powers," Luigi mumbled as he dodged a fireball.

"But you've lived by your brother all your life, and all his life he's had that power! So what do you have to say about that?" Samus asked, eyebrows raising.

"No comment," Luigi muttered as he threw Mario off the stage.

"Finally! That's, like, impossible!" Luigi exclaimed, never before beating his brother in All Star.

"Well, there is a quicker way," Samus noted but Luigi was already onto his next fight.

"Well, I'm going back to bed," Samus said, getting up and stretching.

"Hey! It's only, like, 4 in the morning!" Luigi exclaimed.

Samus raised an eyebrow, staring at him like he was an idiot.

He raised an eyebrow in return so she just sighed and continued to walk to her room.

"I can't believe you're going back in there," Luigi said, turning back to complete All Star.

"Well, Bowser had to sleep somewhere!" Samus shouted.

"I'm just saying, he practically took up the whole room when I was his roommate," Luigi said.

Two coughs were heard from behind them and they swiveled round.

Bowser stood in the doorway, looking very frustrated at Luigi.

"Hey, old buddy," Luigi said and continued to play.

"I'm going back to sleep," Samus said again but Bowser blocked her path.

"What?" Samus asked the massive koopa.

"…It's nothing… I was just thinking," Bowser said and the two returned to the room.

"I don't want to know what they're doing now," Luigi said out loud, for his own amusement.

"Luigi, could you shut up?" someone said behind him.

"…Are you the one who took the sweets?" Luigi asked as he turned around, only seeing a shadow, pointing to the bowl on the desk.

"Yeah. I just wish you'd shut up for once," the person continued.

"Wait… who are you…?" Luigi asked, leaning toward the shadowed figure.

"Luigi… it's Snake!" Snake said, leaning out of the shadows, a long scar stretching across his face.

"…What happened to you, Snake?" Luigi asked.

"Nothing… I have to go," Snake said, leaning back into the shadows and looking about.

He ran out of the hotel lobby just as Samus walked out of her room.

"What is it, Luigi?" Samus asked, disturbed by the commotion.

"…I just saw Snake," Luigi murmured, suddenly concerned.

"Oh, yeah. Just like Link **saw** him and Zelda **saw** him and-" Samus said, rambling on.

"I did," Luigi murmured, wanting to go after Snake.

"Well, you should get some sleep. You'll have to sleep in Ganondorf and Link's room… or you could just sleep next to King Dedede," Samus said, pointing at the snoring penguin that was lying next to Luigi on the hotel couch.

"It all depends," Luigi said, looking longingly at the empty bowl of sweets.

"Night," Samus called and her door shut again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of town, Wario sighed as he drudged further along the streets.

Nothing was fun anymore.

He even found eating boring.

"Maybe I should just go home," Wario said to himself, wondering how people would judge him if he abandoned them.

"Hey, Wario," someone called in the still night, proving Peach was asleep.

"Huh? Who's out there?" Wario asked.

As if it was obvious, Snake came towards him, holding an odd device.

"What's that? And why are you here, anyway?" Wario asked.

"Hmmm… Wario, can you stand right here?" Snake said, stepping aside to allow Wario room.

"Sure… but why?" Wario asked, standing in the exact that Snake was now marking.

"Just wait here a second. When I get back, I'll explain everything," Snake said and ran off.

Wario wasn't sure if Snake was lying but he stayed there anyway, as he had nothing else to do.

The silence dragged on and Wario wondered if hours had passed or if it had only been a few minutes.

* * *

Lucario shuffled under the blankets, trying to get comfortable.

He couldn't help but wonder what Snake was doing in Spain.

Or if he really was there at all?

So many things rushed through his mind, he felt he was going to fall asleep but every time he got close to drifting off, something else came to his mind that made him jerk awake.

"Mr. Game and Watch? Sonic? Good, you're both asleep," Lucario said as he climbed out of bed.

He walked over to his pad of paper where he wrote down everything odd.

He started to write things about Snake.

_What happened to Marth?_

_I'm sure he got kidnapped by Snake._

_Did the thing that happened to Link happen to Marth?_

So many questions, and Lucario had no idea what the answer was for any of them.

He flipped the page and continued writing more.

Finally, his hand was sore, and he his mind was empty, although his theories were too many to put onto a piece of paper.

I guess I won't sleep tonight, Lucario thought as he left his room.

"What are you doing up, Luigi?" Lucario asked, seeing Luigi's eyes glued to the screen.

He almost wanted to think 'literally' as Luigi was a little too close to the screen.

"I… must… complete… All Star," Luigi muttered and then screamed, awaking everyone in the town (well, probably not the entire town).

"What happened? What was that? Oh god, no! Luigi! I'm going to kill you," was said by smashers and random other hotel inhabitants.

Samus dragged Luigi into her room and Bowser closed the door.

There was silence after that.

"God, what happened, Lucario?" King Dedede asked, right next to the monster who'd screamed.

"Luigi ran out of coins just as he got killed by a Mr. Game and Watch… yeah, he was at the VERY end," Lucario explained.

"They've caused nothing but trouble and disturbance since they came here," a Spanish citizen said, in Spanish, of course.

Because Mario couldn't come out of his room and Luigi was being beaten senseless inside Samus's room, neither could translate his words.

Finally, everyone went home and went to sleep, even Lucario, until the only two awake were Snake and Wario.

"So why do I have to stand here?" Wario asked.

"Put this collar on," Snake said confusing Wario further.

He did it anyway, as he saw nothing illogical about.

"Okay, now I can run off," Snake said and ran off after a few clicking sounds emitted from his device.

"What?" Wario shouted as he tried to run after him.

He ran straight into a force field.

"Ah!" he screamed in pain, though no one was around to hear.

He quickly understood that he was trapped, so he sat on the ground, wondering what the collar was for.

"It's probably creating the force field," Wario mumbled and tore it off.

He discovered it was not creating the force field, so he shrugged and put it back on.

* * *

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, DK was laughing as he ate some white cheese.

"This white cheese is high class," DK said, grinning so much the cheese showed.

"…Just drink some of that wine," Wolf said, gulping his wine down as he stared at DK's teeth.

"Hey, that's my wine!" Fox shouted, angrily.

"No, yours is in the cellar," Wolf said and DK nodded.

"Fine, I'll go check on it," Fox said, slowly walking away, suspiciously.

Wolf and DK started laughing and drinking the wine **really** quickly.

"Don't you realize what's going to happen? You're going to get really drunk and you're going to get eaten by Fox," Ness said, passing by.

"Shut your mouth and I'll give you the rest of the wine," DK shouted.

"…okay," Ness said and started drinking all the wine.

Fox returned, very angry.

"YOU TRICKED ME! GIVE ME MY WINE!" Fox growled.

"He did it!" DK and Wolf shouted, pointing at Ness.

"Uh oh," Ness said and started running for his life.

"Life's great, huh?" Wolf said, leaning back as he enjoyed the entertainment.

"Let's hope Ness comes back alive," DK said and the two burst out laughing.

"Wait, wait, wait! I swear, they made me do it!" Ness shouted.

"…You mean, to avoid blame they made you drink the wine?" Fox asked, still snarling.

"No, they drank it and gave me a tiny bit! It's them you want!" Ness whimpered.

"…Okay, but if you're lying!" Fox snapped.

"I'm not! I swear!" Ness said.

"Uh oh… he's coming back!" Wolf said.

DK and Wolf started running while they had the chance.

Pikachu sighed as he saw the mess.

_Why are they such idiots? _Pikachu thought.

"Popo! There's a more serious matter going on!" Nana shouted to Popo, whom was playing his Game boy Advance.

"Just a moment," he replied.

"Am I the only serious person left in this place who's human and can speak English?" Lucas asked himself, although Popo and Nana were listening.

"Damn it, why can't Ganondorf come back! We need pocket money!" Nana shouted.

"Seriously! You just want to buy a DS," Lucas said and began to walk into the corner.

"Fine. **We**'ll be serious," Nana said, dragging Popo along.

"Okay, okay. Just let me lead," Popo said, getting up and turning his Game boy Advance off.

"So, what do you think the rest are up to in Spain?" Lucas asked, randomly.

Before the Ice Climbers could reply with, 'Uh…' Meta Knight said, "I think you're about to find out…"

Lucas and the Ice Climbers ran to him, as he positioned himself on the chair in front of the T.V.

"Mario used to be my idol," Popo said.

"Wow! How irresponsible!" Nana exclaimed, although it was not clear if she was angry or excited.

"Oh, god, no," Lucas said, burying his face into his hands.

"Next time, I'm going with them," Meta Knight decided.

On the screen was footage caught on camera of Mario and Zelda fleeing from the bank as Peach entered.

"…Weird… Anyway," Fox said who paused behind them to see what they were looking at.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said in an impatient tone.

"What is it?" Fox asked, suddenly seeming sweet and innocent.

"Pika… chu," Pikachu replied, holding out a new bottle of wine.

Pikachu had gotten every detail right, and Fox gasped.

_Finally this madness can end_, Pikachu thought, bored out of his mind.

"This was all your fault!" Fox said as he turned around to face Wolf.

"But it's over now and we're all happy," DK said, siding with Wolf.

"I don't think we are," Ness said as he, Fox and Pikachu started to surround Wolf and DK.

"And they're at it again," Lucas said as the group took off.

_

* * *

I'm soaring through the air, the wind in my hair, my feet off the ground, it is great! _Ganondorf thought in his dream.

His eyes closed as he flew past buildings.

Suddenly he awoke.

It was still night out, he could see but…

Wait a second!

Ganondorf looked around and saw himself in the air, right where he'd been in his dream.

"What the hell?!" Ganondorf cried, surprised by the change.

He then realized, because he was in the air, he'd be pulled down by gravity.

He started to fall, faster than he usually would've, but he'd never been that high up in the air before.

_Is this how it's going to end?_

_I dreamt I was flying and it turns out I was?_

_Is this a power?_

_Is it the end?_

_Is it over?_

_Tell me the truth._

_Say something…_

_Anything…_

_It is over, isn't it…_

Ganondorf realized he was thinking to himself and he also realized he should've been dead by then so he started to look around, opening his eyes as he did so.

He was in the middle of town and beside him lay…

Flash!

He was still in the same place and everything looked the same but something weird had happened.

"Ganondorf? That's weird. Is that what this collar was for? So Snake was trying to help. But how did he know?" Wario said, endless questions floating out of his mouth.

"Oh, shut up!" Ganondorf shouted.

"…That's unusual for you to say, Ganondorf. What happened?" Wario asked.


	11. The Excitement Never Ends

"I wonder what's going to happen today," Peach said as she walked out of her room, regretting her words already.

"I can't believe you, Luigi! Everyone in Spain probably knows who we are now!" Mario shouted angrily, as the receptionist had no idea that they were guilty of robbing a bank.

"Well, I was playing All Star!" Luigi parried.

"You let him play All Star?" Mario said as he turned and looked at the rest.

"Very… Hard…" Luigi said, smug.

"I guess it isn't your fault, then," Mario said, looking accusingly at all the smashers until his eyes fell upon Peach.

While most of the people in the room looked around guiltily (even the receptionist) for some reason, Samus said, "Come on! We have to go!"

"We have to go **where**?" Marth asked, being one of the few who were not looking around the room guiltily.

Before Samus answered, Peach said, "What's going on? I'm usually first up."

"We were all discussing what Luigi may have done. We just didn't sleep as long because of the disturbance in the night," Mario said, putting emphasis on the moments he mentioned Luigi.

"As I was saying," Samus said, continuing her explanation before Peach had interrupted her. "We have to go home. To the Mushroom Kingdom."

"There were so many times when we could've stopped Luigi- wait, what did you say?" Link asked.

"WE… HAVE… TO… GO… HOME!" Samus said, not angrily but sourly.

"…NO!" Link screamed and as others became aware, they too, screamed.

"When will you stop?" the receptionist shouted, crawling out from under her desk.

"Actually, going home wouldn't be that bad," King Dedede said, not exactly enjoying his vacation so far.

"Look, this is **my** vacation and it will end when **I** want it to," Mario said, trying to frighten Samus as he'd done before.

"You have to come or I'll call Master Hand and he'll take you back personally," Samus said, threateningly.

While Mario gulped and gave in, Marth sighed, not frightened in Samus's threat, but just bored.

"So let's get going, alright?" Samus said, heading for the door.

Marth headed to the receptionist's desk to check out, saying to the receptionist and surprising everyone, "You know, you were pretty cool. I wouldn't mind seeing you again."

"You… can speak… English?!" she cried.

Marth was silent for a moment and then said, "…Yeah…"

He then threw a piece of paper at her (with his phone number on it) and ran out the door.

The rest of the smashers followed shortly after and the receptionist sighed, turning on the T.V.

"I repeat, if you see this pair, report the authorities," the news reporter said in Spanish, as the screen showed a picture of Mario and Zelda, exiting the bank.

The receptionist's eyes widened as she ran outside, only to find the street empty.

She rushed back inside and reported the authorities.

* * *

"So, we can get the tickets but won't we have to wait, like, a day?" Mario said, stalling for time.

"You didn't," Samus stated plainly as they walked through the streets.

"I don't know if I'm the only one who cares, but where is Wario and Ganondorf?" Kirby asked the others.

"Yeah! What would've happened to them if you'd left them here?" Mario shouted, trying to make Samus feel guilty.

"I'm sure they'll turn up sooner or later," Samus said, avoiding the issue.

"Sorry we're late," Wario said, just joining the group, shortly followed by Ganondorf, both of them panting.

"Uh… I suppose you have a story to tell," Mario said, trying to avoid the smug look on Samus's face.

"Yeah! I went out last night, don't ask me why, and I saw Snake! He told me to stand in an exact spot and to wear this collar. Little did I know, I was put in a force field and I was stuck there! Then, out of nowhere, Ganondorf just fell from the sky and landed on me. It didn't actually hurt much but I'd like to know, how did Snake know what to do?" Wario explained.

"Actually, that's not the end of the story," Ganondorf muttered.

"Oh, yeah! So, we went to the hospital and we got Dr. Mario as our doctor again! But after they made sure Ganondorf and I were alright, the police came and took him away, because he looks like you, Mario!" Wario said, panting even more seriously than before.

"Well… am I off the hook?" Mario said, annoying Samus and Peach.

Expecting to be attacked by Peach, Mario automatically covered his face, but was surprised to feel no pain at all.

He lowered his arms and saw Peach walking off into the distance.

He shrugged, still not caring about her, when Bowser, Pit, Sonic and Zelda walked after her.

"You're an idiot!" Samus shouted and Mario got the beating he'd expected.

_

* * *

_

_Why does Mario do this?_

_What does he expect?_

_Why is he so annoying?_

Thoughts rushed through Peach's mind as she walked along the streets, followed by Bowser, Sonic, Pit and Zelda.

Ever since that night when he'd supposedly found a _chest full of money_, he'd been so different.

But the thing bothering Peach the most wasn't _was he telling the truth_ or _what happened to him?_

It was _why does he still rescue me? And why won't he tell me?_

"Are you alright, Peach?" Pit asked from behind her.

"I'm fine," Peach said, collapsing onto the sidewalk, followed by Bowser and Zelda.

"I know it's hard because your hero is now a villain but try to live with it. I mean, I use to be a villain," Bowser said, trying to comfort her.

"Who said you changed?" Peach murmured, failing to annoy Bowser, although it was clear in her voice that she didn't care.

Before Zelda could share her thoughts, Sonic said, "I quickly went back to check on the others and Mario's going… uh… see for yourself."

The group slowly made their way back to the others to see Samus and Mario in the middle of a fist fight.

Peach stepped in between them and stopped Samus before she made a move but Mario was more enthusiastic.

Mario prepared to throw a punch at Princess Peach but she grabbed his fist and muttered, "You've tried once before and you failed. You're not going to get any better luck this time."

Before the two erupted into anger, Marth's cell phone rang.

"Hello," Marth said in an annoying way, although to people who liked him, such as Falco, Sonic, Peach and Red, they found it delightful.

"Wow! I thought you'd never call," Marth said, and then covered the phone to murmur to the others, "It's the receptionist."

While everyone stayed quiet and waited for Marth to speak again, Roy could be seen tapping his foot a lot, as if he was listening to music.

Finally, Marth said, "Yeah, she called the cops."

"What?!" Samus exclaimed, furious that Marth had been so idiotic as to give the receptionist his phone number.

She swiped Marth's cell phone and threw it on the ground, exploding into ten thousand sparks.

"…You're going to pay for that," Marth said, seriously, and no one knew if he meant it pain wise or money wise.

"Now we really have to get out of the country," Samus said.

"Well, then I have to do something," Mario said, walking off but giving a huge, obvious wink to them as he left.

Pit and Zelda shrugged to each other and chased after him.

After a moment, everyone else followed.

* * *

Ganondorf blinked several times, awaking from a long time of being unconscious.

He looked around him, seeing dark red walls but he was too tired to move any more.

"Lord, I return," came Snake's voice from somewhere.

"Good. What do you have to say?" a croaky voice said, supposedly 'Snake's Lord.'

"I'll have to return _him_ but everything else is fine. Well, they are leaving the country," Snake's voice explained.

"What? They can't leave, you know they can't! Just convince the female. She's the only one standing in the way," the croaky voice said.

"Um… sir? May I ask you something, lord?" Snakes voice asked.

"What?" the croaky voice spat.

"You call everyone _him_ or _her_, even me. But why do you-" Snake only said that much, when the croaky voice shouted, "We have a prisoner in the room! Now get him out of here!"

"Sorry, my lord," Snake's voice said and Ganondorf heard approaching footsteps, followed by a sharp pain in his arm like a needle.

Then he blacked out.

* * *

"Where do you think they went?" Samus asked the rest of the group.

"The closest bank," Marth muttered, holding the remains of his phone, sadly.

"So… you _fell_ from the sky, Ganondorf. Care to elaborate on that?" Link asked, surprised that Ganondorf was wearing his sombrero like usual.

"No," Ganondorf grumbled in reply.

"He's changed, alright," Wario mumbled.

"Uh… wait, where are we going?" Red asked after he noticed they'd walked in a circle.

"Wait… wasn't Samus beside me?" Marth said, looking up from his cell phone for a moment.

Silence enveloped them until Link said, "It was Snake!"

Meanwhile, Samus had a hand over her mouth, muffling her screams, although the cold way she was being held off the ground was familiar.

"Snake?" Samus said, although it was muffled, her kidnapper let her go.

"It really is you," Samus said, no longer screaming but instead intrigued that Snake really was in Spain.

"Look, I don't have much time and I can't explain it all. I'm here on a secret mission and the whole world's in danger! I can only do this with the help of all you guys," Snake explained, never leaving the shadows, never revealing his face.

"Seriously?" Samus asked, not believing one word that left his lips.

"Yes, Samus! Listen, I'll help you along the way," Snake said but before he could vanish into the depths of the valley, Samus placed a finger on his shoulder.

"If you're working for the _good guys_ then why did you kidnap Link and Marth? And how'd you know that Ganondorf was going to fall from the sky?" Samus asked, feeling Snake's eyes penetrating her.

"I'd love to tell you but I might be being watched," Snake said.

Samus turned around to see if anyone was there but when she turned back, Snake had disappeared.

She shrugged, deciding that if Snake had been lying or telling the truth, they'd have to stay.

* * *

"What do we do?" Falco asked no one, as they were all in a panic without Samus, except for Marth.

"Shut up! I'm right here," Samus said, entering the circle of confused smashers.

"So… what do we do?" Falco repeated, preparing to panic again.

"I've decided we'll stay. I, myself, have seen Snake and I believe that if we stay, we'll learn more," Samus said, making Lucario smile.

"Okay, you know how you talked about leaving the country? Let's go," Mario said as he returned, a sack of money over his shoulder, followed by Zelda and Pit, who also had sacks of money over their shoulders.

"No, we're staying," Peach said, seeing a chance to annoy Mario.

"…Uh oh…" Mario murmured.

"Wait, you saw Snake?" Link said, always the slowest to catch up on things.

"Wait, what did Pit do to help you rob the bank?" Roy asked.

"Pit was there to keep guard. If anyone noticed anything, he'd zap them," Mario explained.

"We're a team," Pit said as he placed his arms around Zelda and Mario, giving them both an electric shock.

"Yes, I saw Snake. He told me some things that may have been lies, but either way, I'm suspicious," Samus said.

Roy screamed all of a sudden and everyone stared at him until he pointed at the cause of his distress.

King Dedede, feeling sorry for Marth, gave him Roy's cell phone, which he'd stolen during the flight over.

"Well, seeing Mario and his gang have robbed another bank, we'll have to hide a lot more. And by the way, Zelda, if you were the distraction, how did people not know who you were?" Kirby asked.

"Turns out, I can make myself look like anyone or anything," Zelda said.

"…This is going to be awkward," Luigi said, thinking of all the situations that could occur.

"Let's get going," Mario said, raising his fist high into the sky.

As he walked forward, a scream was heard and everyone looked at Roy.

"It wasn't me!" Roy said, looking startled.

"It was me, if you don't mind," Olimar said and everyone looked down at him.

"I haven't noticed you from the day you arrived! It's almost like you're invisible!" Mario said and everyone started laughing, although Lucario took this seriously.

He decided to keep an eye on Olimar, if he could see him, that is.

Before anyone moved a centimeter, Ganondorf vanished before everyone's eyes.

"Does the excitement never end?" Mario asked, becoming irritated.

"I'm sure Ganondorf will turn up. I mean, everyone else does," Samus said and the group fled to the next town.

"Marth, why aren't you scared of Samus? Or should I say Master Hand?" Peach asked but he stayed silent as he walked with the others.

_

* * *

Dear Wall,_

_The food here in prison is terrible, the service stinks but I'm never short of company._

_I can only hope they realize their mistake and get me out of here before it's too late._

_I can't believe they put me in prison before sending me to court!_

_I'm sure something's going on here… here comes another guard._

_From Mario_

Dr. Mario placed the stone down that he was using to scratch the wall and faced the prison bars to see a prison guard staring angrily at him.

In Spanish, he said, "Someone bailed you out. I'm stunned that someone had that much money."

Dr. Mario was surprised that somebody could bail him out for something like robbing a bank, which he never did.

He was more stunned when he saw who'd done it.

A complete stranger.

The prison guard unlocked the prison cell and let Dr. Mario out, who stared at the one who'd bailed him out.

"You know, there's something I don't understand. Why do you speak English when you're in Spain, Mario?" Snake said him but walked off afterwards.

Dr. Mario stared after him, thinking, _I can't believe my sister didn't bail me out!_


	12. Discussions

"So, is Snake actually here? I mean, almost everyone has seen him," Roy said as he studied the hotel they were outside of.

As all the smashers entered, Samus said, "Well, only… 7 people have seen him… oh, actually 8."

"Mario! Pull your cap over your eyes!" Peach snapped quietly to the disgruntled plumber.

As he did so, Roy wondered out loud to Marth, "Why doesn't Mario wear something different? It would be less obvious of who he was if he did that."

Of course, he was ignored, and Luigi checked in, speaking Spanish.

"Hey, Lucario. What do you think happened to Ganondorf?" Peach asked quietly.

"Honestly? I've got no idea but if he was sent to that abandoned building then it's going to take him awhile to get here," Lucario said.

"One thing I don't get, Lucario. You never give us answers," King Dedede said.

"What are you talking about?" Red asked quietly, intrigued that they were so silent.

"…None of your business," Peach said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, want to join the club?" King Dedede asked, only to get slapped on the back of the head by Peach.

"What club?" Red asked, only to also get slapped on the back of the head by Peach.

"Okay, I won't ask," Red said, turning away but still wary of them.

Moving over to the other side of the room, Peach said, "Well, Lucario? What do you _really_ think?"

"I'm telling you, I don't know, I have no idea and why are you asking me anyway?" Lucario asked.

"Well, you're the leader. I mean, you get all the ideas and stuff so we always listen to you," Peach said, not listening to King Dedede and if he was complaining or not.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf opened his eyes, yawning.

"Where am I?" he asked himself, as all he could see was a street.

He stood up and before him stood a huge building which he entered out of curiosity.

"Ganondorf?" Samus asked, making all the other smashers turn to stare.

"Weird," King Dedede murmured, while others ran to him and bombarded him with questions.

"Here's your keys," their new receptionist said, holding out a bunch of keys in his hand without glancing up at them.

"Tell us what happened to you when we get to our rooms," Link said and the group headed to the stairs, knowing it would take too long to take the elevator.

* * *

"So, what happened to you? Do you remember?" Peach asked, Lucario beside her with his notepad along with King Dedede.

"Yes, well, sort of. First, I was dreaming that I was flying but when I awoke I was in the air. When I hit the ground I landed on Wario," Ganondorf said.

Peach and Lucario looked at each other, knowing he must have a power.

"But then the only other thing I remember is waking up outside the hotel," Ganondorf said.

"But wait, you were with us only awhile ago. Do you mean to say they wiped that from our memory?" Peach asked.

"He _was_ acting strangely, you know," King Dedede said.

"But why would they do that?" Lucario mumbled.

"Who are _they_?" King Dedede asked.

"Excuse me," Ganondorf said.

"Yes?" Peach, King Dedede and Lucario said at the same time as they whipped their heads toward his direction.

"I'm hungry," he said.

"Don't worry," Sonic said from behind the three detectives with the other smashers.

"Uh… Lucario, Peach, King Dedede? Can we talk to Ganondorf now? You know, make sure he's alright before you interrogate him again?" Zelda asked, almost harshly.

As the three walked away, King Dedede asked, "Are we really that mean? I mean, interrogate…"

"I hate Sonic. He goes around, cooking fantastic meals, cleaning the sole of people's shoes the moment they lift their feet of the ground… he's a freaking maid," Luigi muttered.

"So, you're going over to Peach's side," Mario murmured darkly.

"Uh… what do you mean?" Luigi asked, suddenly curious.

"There's a war going on, my brother," Mario said, standing up with an evil look in his eyes.

"Uh… Seriously, **what do you mean?**" Luigi asked, annoyed.

"Sonic is just one of my pawns so if you don't eat his cooking, you have to eat Peach's… and **she** is my enemy," Mario explained, his back facing Luigi.

"Okay… Mario, you need to see a psychiatrist," Luigi said, beginning to stand.

Mario pushed him back down, saying with a crazy look in his eyes, "What did you say?"

"Your crazy, brother! Crazy!" Luigi yelped and ran to the next hotel room.

* * *

"So, what do you think we should do next, Samus? I mean, you _saw_ Snake and he told you _something_ so what do you suggest?" Ike asked, sitting at the smashers dinner table down in the dining area of the hotel.

"Well… why doesn't everyone say what they think and if you don't have anything to say or add, that's fine," Samus said, digging into her steak which she'd taken a moment from eating to listen to Ike.

"I think Snake is connected to these _power _things so I believe we should find out more about them," Mr. Game and Watch said.

"I think we should go ahead with how this vacation was planned," Bowser said, glancing over at Peach as he said this.

"I think we should actually go back. It was a terrible idea to come here in the first place," Olimar said, who'd been ignored for most of the meal.

"I think we should call over Master Hand and ask him," Luigi said.

"That's actually a good idea. I'll call him now," Samus said, taking out her cell phone.

"Well… uh… while we wait, can we talk about Snake?" Roy asked.

A few people stood up and left, annoyed with the talk of _Snake._

"So, what do you think he's doing here?" Lucario asked, pleased there were so many people he could share his interests with.

"Well, he might be working for the government or something," Falco said, randomly guessing.

"I still think that he has something to do with these so called power things but I've got no leads on that," Mr. Game and Watch said.

"Master Hand's in the middle of a meeting so I'll call him later," Samus said, coming over and sitting down at the head of the table.

Mario looked over at her, wondering why she was sitting there as if she were their leader and decided to leave as Sonic was no longer there so he'd have to eat Peach's cooking.

"There's obviously something deeper than we know of here. I mean, think about it. Snake must be doing something big behind the scenes and is it a coincidence that we actually know him of all the people who could be doing something?" Kirby said, intriguing Lucario.

He was pleased that someone so intelligent was interested in the Snake dilemma.

He was also happy that no one was listening to his thoughts… or was someone?

"Is it just me or is Snake standing over there?" Zelda said.

Everyone quickly turned around to where Zelda was pointing but saw no one, except for a potted plant.

"…Is he behind the plant?" Marth asked, wondering why he was still sitting at the table anyway.

"It must've been my imagination," Zelda said, squinting a few times before she said so.

"May I just add one thing? Why do you think only certain people have seen Snake?" Pit asked, who wasn't thoroughly interested in the Snake dilemma anyway.

Silence overwhelmed them until Samus finally said, "Yeah, I'm going to call Master Hand now."

Everyone stood up and went to their rooms except for Lucario who was now considering Pit's question.

* * *

"Well, what do you think we ought to do?" Nana asked Lucas who had woken some of the smashers up for an official meeting.

"Yes, and what are you talking about?" Wolf asked.

"Didn't you see on T.V that Mario and Zelda robbed a bank?" Lucas said.

"Really? Awesome!" Wolf cheered.

"Ssh! You'll wake up Fox!" Lucas whispered harshly.

"Okay, so what do you think we should do first?" Meta knight asked.

"…Why don't we just call them?" DK asked.

Pikachu muttered something that was confusing to them all and then Lucas said, "Fine, we'll try that first but if something goes wrong we'll either have to go to Spain or get Master Hand to do something."

* * *

Lucario was thinking deeply and he'd begun to scratch wood off the dining table.

"Lucario?" Samus asked as she finished her phone call with Master Hand.

"What?" Lucario asked as he raised his head, speaking normally and looking equally normal.

"Uh… nothing," Samus said, smiling as she backed into the door of her room, which she shared with two others.

"What's up with her?" Lucario wondered to himself but then remembered what he was thinking about.

He lowered his head to the table and clawed at the wood again.

His mind raced through endless corridors until he was teetering on the edge of insanity.

"Hey, Lucario," King Dedede said as he and Peach entered the room.

"What the hell do you want?" Lucario snapped and they immediately decided to never leave him thinking for too long.

"Uh… Lucario? Are you alright?" Peach asked.

"Why do you ask?" Lucario asked, returning to his normal self.

Hoping to avoid any more problems, Peach said, "You were thinking, right? Well, tell us your thoughts and we can probably help you."

"Okay… well… I was just wondering… Is it a coincidence that we all know each other and that we're in a group… and that most of us, maybe even all of us, have powers? I mean, nobody outside of this group has powers, I presume," Lucario said and his fellow investigators went deep into thought.

"Well, it's probably not a coincidence," King Dedede said but got no further than that.

Just then, Marth walked out of his room and by Lucario.

At once, a bubbling cauldron of hate mixed inside Lucario and he leaped from his chair, towards Marth.

"What the heck?" Marth said as Lucario grabbed his cape and pulled him backwards until he fell.

"Finally, I can ask you! What happened that day when Snake dragged you off! Tell me!" Lucario shouted.

"Be quiet!" Peach snapped but Lucario ignored her.

"…Do you mean what I remember?" Marth asked.

Lucario got up off Marth's cape to let him speak, wiping his mouth of spit.

As Marth stood up and brushed his armour, Lucario said, "Yeah."

"Well… I only remember one thing… Captain Falcon came up to me and said… well, something. I couldn't exactly hear him, I still don't know why… And I have no idea if it was a dream or not but what would Captain Falcon be doing in Spain?" Marth explained.

"So… that's weird," Peach said.

"Wait, what if-" Lucario began but then an annoying sound pierced the air.

"What the heck is that?" King Dedede asked as the group covered their ears.

"…Roy's phone. The one _you_ gave me, King Dedede," Marth said as he whipped the phone out and answered it.

"Who is this?" Marth asked.

"What are you doing with Roy's phone, Marth?" Meta knight asked, who was surprised to hear the prince's voice.

"Oh, Meta knight! Well, you see, Samus destroyed my phone so King Dedede gave me the phone he stole from Roy," Marth said.

"That explains why when we called your number… anyway, I have to talk to you about Mario and Zelda," Meta knight said.

"Wait, did you get news from Spain that those two robbed a bank? Because they robbed another one, apparently with the help of Pit," Marth said, casually.

While Lucario tried to take the phone off of Marth, Meta knight continued, "Yeah, we were just wondering when you were going to get back and why the heck they're robbing banks!"

"Well, you see, we discovered that-" Marth said but just then, Lucario succeeded in grabbing the phone from him.

"Hey, Meta knight! About Mario, Zelda and Pit… I know they robbed two banks but Master Hand's coming so call later!" Lucario said and hung up quickly.

"What's your problem?" Marth mumbled as he stood up again and began to leave the room, even though he could tell Lucario felt like strangling him.

"Uh… what were we talking about?" King Dedede asked as Marth left the room.

Peach looked at Lucario and then at King Dedede, knowing that Lucario had calmed down, she said, "Nothing."

They left the room, leaving Lucario to delve into his thoughts again.

* * *

A few hours later, when Lucario had also left the room and Samus had entered, as she waited for Master Hand to arrive, he did just that.

"Hello, Samus. Could you get everyone in here?" Master Hand asked in his polite way.

Samus did so and he then announced, "Everyone, we're going back to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"What?" Bowser called out while others started to argue amongst each other.

"Master Hand, may I speak with you privately," Samus said and after Master Hand made another gesture they walked over to the corner.

"You know how Snake went missing? Well, I've seen him in Spain and a lot of other people have too, not to mention some other strange things that have happened. I'm not actually sure if it was him but if it isn't, then it's even more important," Samus said.

"Okay… do you really think that everyone needs to stay?" Master Hand asked.

Samus leaned over and looked past Master Hand to see all the smashers smiling innocently, except for Marth, obviously.

"Yeah," Samus said once she'd leaned back over.

A quiet volley of yes!'s were heard and Master Hand made a shrugging gesture.

"Okay. I trust you," he said and then floated out of the window he'd come in.

"Wow! I can't believe we got past that one!" Ike said but he then noticed the sad look on Luigi's face.

"We were supposed to ask him what we should do next… but it doesn't matter," Luigi said.

Just then, Zelda noticed the receptionist in the doorway, staring out of the window after Master Hand.

"…This is just a dream," Zelda said, staring hypnotically into his eyes.

Everyone noticed him, shrugged and returned to their rooms, which Zelda soon followed.

"I'm sure I've seen her on T.V somewhere," the receptionist said as he returned to his desk.

* * *

"I think destiny must be guiding us through this vacation. I mean, we should've already been caught by the police but no one has recognized us so far. It must be fate," Link said.

"Go to sleep, Link," Ganondorf mumbled.


	13. Bad Luck

"Hi, Link," Mario said as he walked into the room, a clipboard under his arm.

"Oh, hey, Mario. What is it this time?" Link asked, turning away from the gripping thriller he'd bought the day before.

"Well, I've been considering the chart and I believe that I should actually go in first- Oh, hi, Princess Peach!" Mario said, almost dropping his clipboard in surprise.

"Oh… The clipboard again… It doesn't bother me. We're under an alliance now so go ahead," Peach said.

"Um… Princess? Can you cook me something?" Mario asked.

Peach turned around slowly, a smile lighting up her face as she did so, until she was facing Mario when she said, "Yes. What would you like me to make?"

* * *

"Pass the salt, Princess," Mario said, a chicken wing in his hand.

"Here," Peach said as she grabbed it and handed it over.

"You know, you are a pretty good cook," Mario said.

"Thanks," Peach said nervously, wondering why she had made so much food anyway, as Link was too busy reading.

"So… are you going to stop eating Sonic's?" Peach asked.

"No, I can't. He'll be devastated. But I still don't know who's better at cooking," Mario said.

"Why don't we have a competition? To find out who's better?" Peach suggested.

"Oh, please, Peach! Can't we talk about it once we get back to Mushroom Kingdom?" Mario said, starting to feel safe in her presence again.

"Could you be quiet? I'm out of here," Link muttered but as he reached the door, he noticed Captain Falcon in his path.

"What are you doing here?" Link asked and everything went black, which was much more normal.

* * *

Roy woke up, the dream he'd experienced odd through his eyes.

He looked from side to side, but only saw Ike in bed, who liked to sleep in, due to the endless calls he received.

"What a weird dream," Roy murmured to himself, remembering when Mario and Peach had been talking peacefully.

"Oh, you're up," someone said from the doorway, making Roy jump.

He then noticed it was just Zelda and began to calm down, although he was curious to why he was still asleep.

He usually woke up early for some reason and never dreamed since… well, that's irrelevant.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asked, suddenly being reminded of Captain Falcon and wondering why he was in his dream.

"Oh… I was… Uh…" Zelda said, nervously looking around the room, only once stopping and looking oddly at Ike.

Roy slowly slipped out of his bed, feeling miserable, and said, "What's the time?"

"It's actually 5 in the morning. You're a deep sleeper, you know," Zelda said.

"…I assume something loud happened that awoke everyone in the hotel except for Ike and I?" Roy said, face to face with Zelda now.

"Yeah. Mario and Peach were fighting. Well, _are_ fighting," Zelda explained.

Roy silently laughed, finding the everyday banters between Mario and Peach amusing.

"Should I wake Ike up?" Zelda asked but Roy shook his head and the two began to walk to the lobby.

Suddenly, Zelda stopped, grabbed Roy's arm, made him face her and said, "I've decided I'll go out on one date with you."

"…O- Okay," Roy said, looking nervously about the narrow hallway.

"Oh," Zelda said, noticing what Roy had noticed and letting go of him.

Roy kept his emotions hidden until they'd made it to the lobby, where he now knew why they'd been going there.

"You don't even try!" Peach screamed.

"Yeah? Well, every other second I have to be doing work, you know!" Mario shouted back.

"Work? What work?" Peach asked, her voice whiny with question.

"Rescuing you! Yeah, my job is to save you and if you weren't such an idiot, maybe I'd have more energy to do things!" Mario shouted, pleased he had saved his insult up.

While Peach gasped, Bowser stood up and said, "Come on, guys! What's the use of screaming and screaming at one another? Wouldn't it be better to sit down and have an actual conversation with each other?"

They both turned to him and snapped, "No!"

They then returned to their argument.

"Seriously, why are you so stupid?" Mario asked.

Peach looked as though he face were about to explode when she finally breathed out and murmured, "Well, I've actually got a lot of things on my mind."

Everyone began to clap except for Samus, who was trying to be sensible, and Sonic, who's hands were actually tied together because of Luigi.

Then Marth walked up to Peach, lifted her arm into the air, and said, "Peach is the winner!"

Samus chuckled softly but when she realized she was laughing at something Marth had done, she went quiet.

"Hey, I thought the winner was the one who lasted the longest!" Mario shouted above the clapping.

"No. You see, this is a competition to see who's more sensible," Marth whispered to Mario.

"I thought those two were past that," Roy murmured to himself, looking at Mario and Peach, but then remembered they had only been nice to one another in his dream.

Ganondorf, beside Roy, began to laugh at the words that were supposed to be only his.

"What are you laughing at?" Roy asked, his eyes scanning the room for a moment in case there was another reason.

"It's just… What made you think they'd stop fighting?" Ganondorf asked, a tear of laughter in his eye.

"Nothing…" Roy said, beginning to wonder what was so special about his dream anyway.

Then he saw Link walking by and decided to tell him something that would change his life.

"For goodness sake, don't you people ever sleep?" another hotel guest said.

"Yes, someone else who speaks English in this country!" King Dedede cheered, increasing the volume of his clapping.

"You know, you must be breaking the law somehow," that same hotel guest mumbled as he walked back to his room.

"Don't worry! We already have," Mario said but before he said anything worse, Zelda clamped her gloved hand across his mouth and pushed him against the wall.

"What the heck is wrong with you? He could've recognized you!" Zelda muttered, staring with her snake-like eyes into Mario's squirming ones.

She finally let go of him, allowing him to breath and she began to hope that Mario wouldn't be so foolish.

"So, I heard that Dr. Mario was bailed out of jail by a mysterious stranger. What do you think of that?" Wario, on the other side of the room, asked Lucario.

"Why is Dr. Mario so interesting to you?" Lucario asked.

"Well, is it just a coincidence that he and Mario look exactly alike, have the same name, the same accent and one of the few people here in Spain who speak English?" Wario asked.

"…Personally, yeah. I think so," Lucario said and started to walk away.

* * *

"So, Link… I guess I should tell you now. Zelda asked me out," Roy said before Link could leave the room.

Link was speechless, literally incapable of speech.

"I just thought I'd tell because… it just feels kind of weird," Roy continued while Link opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish.

"But don't take it personally, Link! Well, take it a bit personally… but anyway, I'd just like to say…" Roy said, searching for the right words to end his sentence.

_Why was it so hard for him and why was he even telling Link?_

_Was he mocking Link?_

_Did he feel bad because Link had been working for years to ask Zelda out and he had come in there, taking Link's prize?_

_Did he even want to go out with Zelda anymore?_

"I'm going to go and read a book," Link said, regaining his senses.

"What?" Roy asked but Link paid no more attention to him as he walked back to his hotel room, which he happened to share with others.

_Link had never wanted to read a book before._ _Is my dream coming true?_

_Actually, that was phrased wrong. Is the prophecy of my dream becoming reality?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Peach sighed, annoyed that everyone laughed about the matter with Mario and her, even Mario himself.

"Hey, Peach! Can I talk to you in private?" Zelda said from the sidelines.

"Oh, okay," Peach said, wondering what Zelda had to say as she walked towards her.

Once she was close enough, Zelda grabbed her hand and pulled her aside. She then covered Peach's mouth with her grubby hand, fell back to back with the wall with Peach in front of her as her prisoner and whispered, "This thing with you and Mario has got to stop."

_Wait, grubby hand? Zelda wears gloves!_ Peach thought and tried to look at her captor. _Snake!_

"So, deal? Stop fighting with Mario, it's ruining everything!" Snake said.

"…I can't!" Peach said, her voice muffled through Snake's fingers.

"Hey, where's Peach?" Marth asked and everyone began to search.

"Well, I'll see you later," Snake murmured and let go of Peach, beginning to run into the distant halls of the hotel.

"Peach?" the real Zelda asked as Peach stumbled back into the proper part of the lobby.

"…Snake… he said I'll meet him later…" Peach murmured and fell to sleep as if she were tired.

_Had there been chloroform on his hand? What did he mean by 'I'll see you later?' What were her fights with Mario causing? _Peach thought before she fully dozed off.

"So, Snake strikes again, and you still are no closer to the truth," Marth said to Lucario.

"…Well, yeah, but you don't have to rub it in," Lucario replied.

Zelda and Luigi lifted Peach off the ground, carefully carrying her to her room.

"So… where were we?" Marth said but before he erupted into noise on his own, he noticed the same English hotel guest glaring at him.

"On second thoughts, let's get more sleep," Marth said quickly and practically dragged everyone to their rooms.

As Zelda told Peach to sleep as she slipped in and out of conciseness, it seemed the hotel would finally get quiet, until Ike woke up.

He took one look around the room and wondered what bizarre world he had woken up in where everyone slept in later than him except Link, who seemed to enjoy reading books.

He slowly went back to sleep, afraid of what else would happen in this place, hoping it was only a dream.

* * *

Most people stayed up and among those were Mario, Zelda and Pit.

"So, what do you think we should do today?" Mario asked his accomplices, Zelda and Pit.

"This is stupid! Why do we need this money anyway? You're rich, aren't you?" Pit asked Mario.

"Well, you can't be too rich," Mario said.

"Yeah, but why do we need the money?" Pit asked.

"Wouldn't it be great if all of us were rich?" Mario said, starting to think Pit was bailing on them.

"Okay, but you're converting it," Pit said, leaning back in the hotel chair he lay upon, waiting for Mario's plan to be said.

"Well, our plan that we usually use is good but I think we should get even more people in on it… Link would be good, actually. It would give us 6 hours to get the money and run without being caught," Mario said.

"Wait, wouldn't that mean that other people could come in and steal as well?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't concern us," Mario said.

Zelda began to question Mario's leadership and if what they were doing was so wrong, she should be in prison for eternity.

"You know, I don't think we should do this anymore," Zelda said.

"…Are you backing out?" Mario asked, his eyes dark as he grew to a strange height, cornering her.

"You can't hurt me. You don't even know if I'm a hologram or not," Zelda said, seemingly unafraid.

"Listen, are you backing out or not?" Mario asked and then placed his hand on her shoulder, proving she wasn't a hologram.

She had no idea if Mario had known she wasn't a hologram before he put his hand on her shoulder, but she was so scared at that moment that she murmured, "N- no…"

Mario beamed and returned to his crazy self, lighting up the room.

Zelda sighed with relief when Mario took his hand off her shoulder, as the experience had been fingernail-bitingly scary.

* * *

Roy was walking along the street, planning to go around the town, not afraid of the police, when he tripped with no cause.

"What the hell?" he said as he got up, brushed himself off and continued walking.

He then saw, across the street, the most fabulous looking restaurant he'd ever seen and, just looking at it, he craved its food.

He decided to cross the road to get there… once the traffic stopped.

Car.

Car.

Car.

Car.

Car.

_What's going on? It wasn't like this yesterday and that was Saturday. What could all these people need to do on a Sunday? _Roy thought and finally decided he would come another time.

Once his walk back to the hotel, he tripped again, grazing his knees, elbows and legs.

* * *

Bowser was still eating breakfast and wasn't thoroughly enjoying it.

He decided to eat an orange, as everyone seemed to be doing that, so he got up off his seat and headed over to the bowl of oranges in the centre of the table.

He reached in, seeing there was only one orange left, and almost grabbed it.

He looked up to see that Samus had beaten him to the chase for the last orange.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Bowser muttered, but Samus only grinned even more.

He shrugged and decided to eat the last apple.

He picked it up and accidentally crushed it in his claws, to his enragement.

He decided to just go back to his seat but when he looked over, Wario was there, eating his food.

* * *

Marth grunted and realized he had awoken.

He shuffled the blanket which he lay under and decided to sleep in, again.

Link looked over to him and sighed from annoyance, then continued to read.

Marth grunted again, closer to the edge than ever before… and fell off the bed.

He immediately stood up, now fully awake, and rushed out the door.

"Where's-" Samus said but then a blue blur flew by here.

"-my orange?" Samus finished, only then noticing it had vanished within the blue blur.

Finally, Marth crashed into a wall, and Roy could be heard laughing.

Marth stood up again, finally going through his two normal stages before being awake; Laziness and sugar rush.

Usually he just crashed into the door of his bedroom but Red had left the door open when he had left.

"What the heck was that?" Lucario asked, who'd been peacefully eating until then.

"Sugar rush," Marth said and sat down next to him.

A waiter came by and gave Marth a splendiferous meal, surprising Lucario.

He felt strange in Marth's presence, for he had never eaten breakfast with him, but soon adjusted, until they had both finished eating.

Marth stood up and began to move.

Outside, a kid was playing on a skateboard and, somehow, was sent inside the building, never stopping once.

He went through the entire hotel until he arrived at the eating quarters, where he fell (safely) off his skateboard.

The skateboard, however, was sent flying through the air, but Marth saw it coming and ducked.

It then hit the wall, was sent rolling towards Marth, tripped him over and sent him somersaulting backwards.

The kid had stood up by then and jumped on the skateboard as it passed by, leaving the hotel.

Marth landed onto Samus's table, which she alone occupied.

Samus then proceeded to hit him on the head.

"That can only be **bad luck,**" Lucario said.


	14. Understanding

"…Well, I'm bored. Let's go rob a bank," Mario said, getting up as everyone stared at him.

"What the hell?" Peach screamed at him.

"I must agree with Peach," Samus said, ignoring Marth as she tried to continue eating.

"I think this is inappropriate," Lucario said, getting up and slowly walking over to Marth.

"Well? Zelda? Pit?" Mario asked.

"You aren't serious…? Why are we continuing to rob banks?" Pit asked, stunned.

"Yeah, give me one good reason why I should walk out that door?" Zelda asked, pointing to the entrance of the hotel.

"Remember this morning?" Mario asked.

Zelda shivered in fear at the memory, nodded, stood up and walked out the door.

Pit shrugged and followed her, saying, "Well, if she's going, I'm going."

Mario then went out the door after them but stopped to say, "You know, Red? I think this might be a good time to test out your power."

With one quick glare in his direction, Red jumped up and began following Pit.

"Oh, yeah. That reminds me, Link?" Mario said.

Without even looking at him, Link got up and walked out too, reading his book.

Mario smiled and as he left, he closed the two grand, hotel doors.

"What the hell?" Peach repeated.

Everyone was in a panic.

The whole reason they had come was for a vacation.

But if they kept this bank robbing thing up, then their life in Spain would just get worse.

Lucario had just gotten to Marth and was poking him, to see if he was conscious.

On seeing him open his eyes, Lucario said, "I've got a little test for you. Don't worry. I'm sure you won't get hurt (Actually, I've got no idea)."

While all the smashers panicked about individual problems, the only thing that went through Ike's head was, _It's a good thing Samus wasn't wearing her power suit when she hit Marth on the head. That would've hurt!_

* * *

After the strange events inside, Peach decided to take a walk.

The streets of Spain were nothing like the streets in the Mushroom Kingdom, but Peach had expected that.

But something was so peaceful about being away from her commanding role as ruler of Mushroom Kingdom.

Well, something was peaceful about being out of the hotel and away from Mario.

But other than that, Peach just didn't feel like she was under any pressure.

She stopped walking so she could close her eyes and let the calming waves of nature wash over her.

"That's her!" a woman shouted. Peach opened her eyes and saw the receptionist from the first hotel, along with a few police officers.

They grabbed her arms and handcuffed her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Peach shouted, struggling only for a moment.

As the police walked her to their car, Peach began to think about how much she hated Mario.

She wanted to listen to the police but they were speaking Spanish and that was not one of the languages she'd learnt in school.

* * *

Mario had arrived at a bank with his helpers, Zelda, Pit, Link and Red.

"Now, here's the plan. Zelda hides in the bushes and sends her hologram thingy in as something different to catch the guard's attention. Now, they might be prepared for you so **be careful**. But if something does go wrong, Link has to turn everyone into stone, except for us. Got it?" Mario said.

"…No," Zelda said.

"Alright… Zelda, bushes. Zelda clone in, distracts. Pit and Link, stand guard outside. If trouble, Pit shoots some sparks but if that isn't enough, do your thing, Link. After Zelda, I'll go in, and I know what I have to do. And Red… we're going to see if you can transport objects… Because if you can, we can do this from the hotel room!" Mario said, gleefully.

"Somehow, I don't think it'll be that easy," Link said, finally putting away the book he'd brought.

"Hey, why can't something good we find out about be easy?" Mario asked.

"I don't know… I mean, this sure isn't some story that someone made up where everything is leading to one important, defining moment and then, 'the end!'" Link said.

"…Yeah. So, any questions?" Mario asked.

"Yeah! Can we get matching outfits and look like real villains?" Pit asked.

"What the hell?... I'll consider it," Mario said.

They then put their hands together in the middle of the group, wondering why they were doing that anyway, and Mario said something in Spanish.

Only Link looked at him oddly until they all got into position.

Eventually, Mario walked into the bank after Zelda's distracting approach and suddenly thought, _Wait, why did Pit call us villains? Wow, I can't believe I didn't think of that… Good thing there isn't a superhero out to stop us!_

Little did he know, Samus was on her way to the nearest bank in search of them.

She had gotten sick of their pathetically stupid ways and decided she would send them back to the Mushroom Kingdom if she had to, even though this was supposed to be Mario's vacation.

Samus had actually gotten into her power suit for this, which was, since she was on vacation and wanted to relax, unusual.

Finally, she arrived at the bank and saw Link and Pit outside.

_It's time to deal with this pathetic lot, _Samus thought, eyes narrowing.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Marth was curious to Lucario's plan.

So far, Lucario had not told him anything but he had made him sit down on his hotel bed.

"…Well, what are you waiting for?" Marth asked, still unsure of Lucario's plan but knew he was waiting for something as he was pacing around the room, quietly.

"What? Oh, I'm waiting for Princess Peach and King Dedede to get here," Lucario said.

As if by destiny, at that moment, the door opened and King Dedede entered, saying, in a panic, "Princess Peach has been arrested!"

"What?" Marth and Lucario said in disbelief at the same time.

* * *

Finally, the bank heist was over, but to Link, it wasn't much of a big deal.

He was lost in the adventure of the story he was reading.

On the other hand, Mario was in a panic.

That previous heist had taken an unexpected turn.

He was just about to deal with the hardest part of the job when Samus had barged in, fully armoured, and he'd been frozen into place.

But everyone was so frightened, thinking things couldn't get possible weirder than this, that Mario had found a perfect opportunity to open the safe.

But Samus, having realized that this was going to be put on the news, wanted to destroy any evidence of her being there.

So she had searched the place and destroyed all the cameras.

_Too bad I can't erase these people's memories, _Samus thought but grew angry because there was the slightest chance she could.

But before she knew it, everyone was on the ground, and Mario, Zelda, Pit, Link and Red were fleeing the scene.

Pit was having the jolliest of times, because even though he never was involved with the action, watching it was always great.

Especially when Samus had gotten involved.

Red was in too much of a panic to think straight and Zelda was still in the bushes.

She couldn't jump out and run after them because she had to regain energy after using her power like that.

"I'm going to a bookstore," Link said and parted from the group.

Zelda was even more shocked.

Unlike before, Link didn't even notice that she wasn't there.

He would normally search the entire globe before giving up and there he was, just walking away casually.

I mean, Zelda was pleased that he wasn't so obsessed with her but this was too much.

Wait, a bookstore?

Link has really changed…

* * *

Outside the hotel, around the area where Peach had been arrested, Roy was standing, trying to find an opening in the traffic like this morning but once again, there was never a break.

Finally, sick of waiting for what seemed to be 5 hours, Roy decided to just cross the road.

Sure, people would get annoyed and have to stop but Roy was sick of waiting.

Unfortunately, Roy had decided to walk across the road just as a truck was passing by.

It would've ended with a '**WHAM**', but Lucario, King Dedede and Marth were passing by at the time.

Lucario noticed this and tackled Roy out of the way, saving his life.

If that wasn't strange enough for everyone there, a car was heading their way.

"Ooh…" Marth said as the car rolled over them.

But Lucario and Roy were miraculously unharmed, as though the car had just passed them by.

"What the heck just happened?" King Dedede asked.

"…Proof. I don't need you anymore, Marth," Lucario said.

He walked back to them, since, for some reason, there had finally been a break in the traffic and Roy walked to the other side of the road.

"Hey, Princess Peach has been arrested! Aren't you coming?" Marth asked.

"…I've got more important things on my mind," Roy said and entered the restaurant he'd spent all day trying to get into.

"So… What do you mean by proof?" Marth asked as the three walked onwards.

"I think that scene with the skateboard had something to do with all our powers," Lucario said.

"…Uh… How?" Marth asked, even more confused.

"Well, I'd call it bad luck but since all the stuff that's happened recently was so weird, I can't," Lucario said.

"Yeah, but what does Roy have to do with this?" King Dedede asked.

"Well, I think anyone who has this 'bad luck' thing has a power or something, and I… Well, there's no other way to say this… I'm a good luck charm," Lucario explained.

Marth couldn't help but snigger at this wild assumption.

Stopping in the middle of the street, they all started to consider this.

"Well, it's obviously more complicated than that," Lucario said and they went further onward to the police station.

* * *

Wario was walking down a dark alley, hoping no one from the hotel had followed him.

He felt unsafe in the darkness, but knew this is what he had to do.

A surprisingly, soothing aura had drawn Wario to this certain alley but now it was gone.

Silence, darkness, alone, was Wario.

He then heard a noise in the darkness and called, "Hello? Anyone here?"

Then a tall man walked out of the darkness, horrifying in height.

Wario stood a child in this man's presence.

"What are you doing here, Ganondorf?" Wario asked.

"Well, what about you?" Ganondorf retorted.

"…I'm actually here to find Snake. This is the only way I know how," Wario said.

"…Me, too," Ganondorf said.

"Well, why don't we wait for him together?" Wario asked.

"Oh! No… I think we'd have a better chance of finding him if we split up," Ganondorf said, lying.

Wario waved to Ganondorf as he left, wondering if he'd been lying.

What did it matter, he'd just see him again at the hotel and he could ask him there.

But so many strange things had happened…

Another noise, was this Snake?

Wario was so interested but frightened that he couldn't move.

He was just waiting, waiting to see this stranger's face…

Oh, it was just a rat.

"Maybe this isn't a good alley to wait in," Wario said.

_

* * *

Dear Diary,_

_Chapter 76,_

_Caption 3,_

_It's been a long time since I've updated this and think I should add a few things._

_Mario's cruel, as I've mentioned many a time before._

_He's lucky in so many ways and I only want to protect him._

_Doesn't he know what would happen if the wrong person found out about his power?_

_I hope he learns, and soon._

_I'm feeling so sorry for Princess Peach._

_It's unfair, the way Mario treats her._

_But then again, after all the times he's saved her, and even though she's very nice, what has she done in return that is equal to his chivalry?_

_I'm feeling left out again._

_But there's nothing I can do because Mario's still getting as much attention as before._

_Sometimes… I think about taking him to an asylum._

_I don't want to admit it but it's true._

_That's it for now, but I'll update my other diary soon._

_From your dearest companion, Luigi._

Luigi shut his second diary, his feelings diary (in which he wrote about his feelings rather than just day to day stuff), and placed it back into his suitcase with his first diary.

Noticing no one was there, Luigi took a moment to take out a paper bag.

He didn't open it but instead just stared at it.

"Your time will come, faithful friend," Luigi said and placed it back into his suitcase.

Just then, Ike entered and said, "Princess Peach has been arrested!"

_Now I really feel sorry for her, _Luigi thought as he ran out of the room.

As he ran past Mario's hotel room, he saw him arguing with someone inside.

* * *

"We can't keep doing this!" Zelda shouted back at Mario.

"Why not? This time it's for a good reason!" Mario shouted.

"We could just bail her out! We definitely have the money!" Zelda argued.

"Oh… I'll do this on my own!" Mario shouted. Pit was busy playing on the DS Ganondorf had bought him.

"…I'm not scared of you anymore and I won't let you go!" Zelda shouted, grabbing Mario's shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mario asked, his frightening eyes returning.

Before Zelda could back down, Red got up and shouted, "Leave her alone! And don't go!"

"What? You're… turning on me?" Mario asked.

"Yes!" Zelda and Red shouted.

"…Yes," Pit said after a moment, his eyes glued to the screen of his DS.

"…I guess there's only one way to make you see reason and you'll see it as I see it," Mario said, taking a book out of his suitcase.

The book seemed very old but when Mario opened it, the writing seemed only written yesterday.

"What… is that?" Zelda asked.

Even Pit pressed the power button on his DS to stare at it (although, nobody knows to this day if it was actually an accident or not).


	15. Moving To The Mountains

"Hey, guys," Kirby said as he saw Mario, Zelda, Pit and Red leave Mario's hotel room.

He had heard them fighting but tried to hide it.

They didn't even glance at him, but just walked by and out of the hotel.

Kirby didn't know why but they freaked him out.

He stayed silent until he was sure they were gone, and then he ran back to his own room.

Everyone they passed by, they took no notice of, until they were in an alley by the jail.

"Zelda, send in your hologram, disguise yourself well. Find out what cell they're holding her in," Mario said.

Zelda nodded but before she began using her powers, Lucario, Marth and King Dedede came by.

"What are you guys doing here?" King Dedede asked, the first to speak.

Pit, Red and Zelda went silent, pretending they were doing something else, while Mario replied, "…We came to visit Peach."

It was a clear lie, but nobody said anything.

When saying nobody, this means Marth said something, as he is not like everyone else.

"Sounds like you're lying, and you're not the kind of person who'd visit Peach, no matter how many times you've rescued her. You're going to-" Marth said but before he said anymore, Lucario covered his mouth.

"…Uh… Are you here to visit her too?" Mario asked, using his fake, kind voice again.

King Dedede nodded and they all followed him, except for Lucario and Marth.

Once they had all gone inside, Lucario uncovered Marth's mouth, but after doing so, he whacked him on the side of his face.

Marth fell to the ground, but looked up at Lucario.

"What was that for?" Marth questioned.

"Stop doing that, Marth! Be serious for once!" Lucario shouted.

Marth shook his head to relieve it of pain, but Lucario hit him again.

"Why are you so self-centered! Just, stop! You know what? Go back to the hotel! Now! And I'm serious! Go back and don't come back!" Lucario shouted.

Marth looked at Lucario oddly and said, "Why are you so serious?"

Lucario only glared at him and he ran back to the hotel.

Thinking Lucario was tense or something, Marth returned to his room.

Lucario then calmed himself and entered the jail.

* * *

_Where am I supposed to go?_

_Where are you, Snake? _Wario asked himself in his head.

He had searched through the streets near the hotel but had finally given up.

Where could he be? But why would he hide?

Wario was just desperate to find Snake, he finally decided.

Snake would show up if he needed to, he added in his head.

Back to the hotel he returned, but he still felt like something was left unfinished.

There was only Falco and Mr. Game and Watch in the lobby now.

"Do you know where everyone else is, except for the people in their rooms?" Falco asked.

Wario shrugged.

"Told you so. Sheesh, we should've left while we had the chance," Mr. Game and Watch beeped.

"Be quiet, Wario is still in the room," Falco murmured.

They smiled at Wario.

Well, Mr. Game and Watch presumably smiled.

Wario nervously smiled back and sat by a T.V.

"Oh, by the way, if you didn't know, Peach got arrested," Falco added.

"Guess that's the equivalent to being kidnapped in this country," Wario murmured to himself but he heard Falco snigger.

He eventually decided there was nothing more for him to do so Wario went to his room.

His final thought before he dozed off was, _I wonder where Doctor Mario is?_

* * *

Roy was now returning to the hotel.

He had checked out the restaurant and decided it was a good place to take Zelda on the date.

He had managed to get across the road with the help of a passing civilian.

Everything was fine, but he soon realized that nobody knew where Zelda was, anyway!

Marth mumbled, "She's in prison with Mario, Pit and stuff."

Roy only feared the worst and made his way to the prison.

* * *

He at last made it to the jail, all on his own.

It looked ominous from the outside, but once he entered, he felt like he'd lived there his whole life.

He eventually found out where they were and went in search of Peach.

"Hey," Roy said when he was standing beside the group.

Everyone there jumped in surprise.

"What are you doing here, Roy?" King Dedede said like when he'd seen Mario, Zelda, Pit and Red in the alley.

"I'm here for Zelda. Don't you remember?" Roy said.

Zelda looked at Mario and then shook her head of something on her mind.

She then looked at Roy and seemed more normal.

She was no longer strangely quiet, but was smiling.

They then walked off.

"So, anyway, Peach?" Lucario said, his paws around the bars of the cell.

Peach was sitting at the back of the cell, in the shadows.

"Can you get me out of here as soon as possible," Peach said, avoiding Mario's eye contact. "I seriously do not care how you get the money to bail me out, but bail me out. Well, apart from stealing it… What I mean to say is…"

She finally looked at Mario and asked, "Mario, can you bail me out?"

Mario sighed, but eventually said, "Okay… I never thought I'd have to do something like this for you."

King Dedede smiled to himself.

When they had bailed Peach out and dealt with all that, they walked back to the hotel.

* * *

I haven't had a dream since… I was 6 years old…

_There's just so much happening…_

"Zelda?" Roy asked.

"Oh… Yes, Roy?" Zelda replied.

"You're nice and all but… I don't think we should go out after this. There's just so much happening, all these new powers, I'm so preoccupied…" Roy said.

"Wait, this is our first date and you're already breaking up with me? Oh, well, I'm glad we did this. Now I know I can stop worrying about you," Zelda said.

"I- I didn't say I don't like you anymore! I just said I was preoccupied… Look, how about this. In 2 years, do you think you'll still be single?" Roy asked.

"…No, how about this. If I'm still single in **3 **years, then we'll think about it. And if you're serious about waiting 3 years, be serious. Don't forget, seriously," Zelda said.

Roy smiled, and for once Zelda was just happy.

They finished their meals and headed back to the hotel.

"Oh, but just because this happened it doesn't mean… I mean, we can still… Can we be friends? You know, before 3 years are up?" Roy asked.

Zelda smiled and said, "…Yes."

She was really happy.

_A true friend, a real friend… Not someone who hates me like Ike, and not someone I hate like Link…_

* * *

Everyone was now back at the hotel, but they knew that they would have to move soon, since Peach had been discovered.

Move far away.

They were all packing their bags now.

Even Link had returned, as though he knew something important was happening.

They left the hotel at around 11 pm and finally put the cars Mr. Game and Watch had ordered to use.

They drove for hours, and nothing much of importance occurred.

They had conversations about various things, and it took awhile to decide who was going to go in which car, because Mario wanted the flashiest one.

This caused an argument with him and Peach, obviously, but was settled when Marth smashed the lights out of the car.

Olimar was forgotten but in the last second he managed to get into the Mario car, which he now occupied with Zelda, Bowser, Red, Link and Roy.

* * *

"Hey, stop!" Ike suddenly called out.

Samus hit the brakes and everyone came to a halt as well, because Samus was leading them.

"What?" Samus asked, looking at the map Ike was holding.

"Do you know how to read maps?" Ike asked.

"Wait, what? You don't know how to read maps? Okay, get into the backseat, King Dedede would be more use than you!" Samus shouted.

"I heard that!" King Dedede shouted from a few cars behind.

"Does anyone in this car know how to read maps?" Samus asked.

No one replied.

"…Does anyone in this car know how to drive a car?" Samus asked.

No one replied.

"…Can someone from one of the cars back who knows how to drive come here? I'll trade you… a Kirby!" Samus shouted to the cars behind her.

"Ooh! I want a Kirby! I'll give you… Luigi!" Sonic from one of the cars back said.

"Does he know how to drive a car?" Samus asked.

"…How should I know?" Sonic continued.

Samus put her face in her hands and then shouted in the calmest way she could, "THEN DON'T SEND HIM OVER!"

Ike looked at her, thinking her screaming could sometimes compare to his…

Sometimes.

"Oh, wait, I get it! We're here and we want to go here!" Ike said, studying the map closer.

Samus sat looking at him for a moment, and then hit him on the back of the head.

"Let's get going," she said and began to accelerate.

Ike was surprised he let Samus get away with this kind of stuff (attacking him).

Even though she was Master Hand's secretary, he just normally wouldn't be so silent.

"Turn left here," Ike said like a trained dog.

He would soon get his revenge, and he was sure others would like to as well.

_A revolution! _He thought.

Then he shrugged to himself in his mind and never remembered these thoughts.

* * *

They finally made it to their destination.

It was in the hills, up a rugged path and the scenery was actually quite beautiful.

The last people who would notice this would be the Smashers.

The drove into the town, parked on private property, and began to search the place, except for Peach, who seemed to be the only one who cared about reserving nature.

"Hello!" Marth called out into the darkness.

"It's 4 am, do you think someone would be up at this time?" Samus shouted over to him.

"Well, actually, I am," someone said.

They walked out of a nearby house with a candle and waved at them.

Mario, Luigi, Lucario, King Dedede, Marth, Pit, Falco, Mr. Game and Watch, Wario, Ganondorf and Peach (who had just walked over there) said, "Hey, it's Doctor Mario!"

"Hello. I never thought I'd see you again," Doctor Mario said.

Mario sighed with relief, as it seemed Doctor Mario didn't know the reason why he'd been arrested.

"So wait, you live in the mountains? Why were you working as a doctor down below?" Lucario asked.

"Money problems. I've moved around a lot recently. In and out of jail. But I really live here, with my sister," Doctor Mario said.

Wario was intrigued.

He was intrigued by Doctor Mario most of the time.

Anyway, Peach then asked, "We just got here. We need a place to stay… Do you think you could spare us some room?"

"I'm sure I could but not all of you could stay in the house. There's an old barn near here, though, so the rest of you could stay there," Doctor Mario said.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Wario, Zelda, Pit and Marth headed for Doctor Mario's house while the rest followed Doctor Mario's directions to the barn.

"What was it, Mario?" a girl inside the house asked Doctor Mario when they entered.

"Oh, these are some **very **interesting people I met before I got back. And this is my sister, Lucia," Doctor Mario explained.

Luigi was spooked.

Lucia looked just like him, except her nose wasn't as big and round as his, she clearly didn't have a mustache, she looked a lot more female and she wore a green dress which was similar to Peach's.

Wario wished he could rub this in Lucario's face.

Lucia even wore a green cap with the letter 'L' on it and had the same hairstyle as Luigi.

Most people were spooked.

But Doctor Mario and Lucia didn't notice any resemblance, not even between Mario and Doctor Mario.

"…We're really tired, so can we go to sleep? We'll do introductions in the morning," Pit said.

Lucia nodded and showed them to the spare rooms she had in her house.

Doctor Mario returned to his own room, but didn't sleep.

After all, he'd woken up half an hour ago.


End file.
